Amitie's Journey From off Top of her Head
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: After rather unwisely doing the chores during a storm, Amitie lost her hat to the wind. Now what's she gonna do? Now with prequel chapters!
1. Ami's Journey From off Top of her Head

_**Amitie's Journey From off Top of her Head**_

 **In the style of the light novels with a slight tonal difference and the premise is something they probably wouldn't do. It's also not a perfect emulation and that's slightly on purpose, but after a while it becomes more half-hearted.**

 **Months in development hell, lost passion into this.**

 **4/10th of the way done before 20th told my headcanon's wrong. So please humor the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Chores**

Hello~! The name's Amitie! I'm a student of the Primp Magic School in the peaceful Primp Town! My dream is to become a wonderful magician. I'm not that great at studying, and maybe a bit clumsy, but I'm always the cheerful one. Nice to meet you!

My parents just told me they were leaving to go camping for a week. So they let housesit the house~! I could do what I want . Well almost anything anyway, Dad did say to Mommy that they 'Amitie proofed' the house. It's not as mean as it sounds, I swear. Dad's jokes are just not funny.

I would take this time to sleep in, but they left me a note. Looks like I got some chores to do before I can truly enjoy my freedom… Lame.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, put on my fa~vo~rite hat on. It's a cool red coloured beanie, with the eyes of a Puyo. Even if it's the eyes of a green Puyo, so that's kinda wrong. Love it all the same, though! It's like my good luck charm~. Though it doesn't always work. Ehehehe…he.

Um? Dunno know what a Puyo is? I'll tell you later. I have things to do… I pulled my parents' list in front of me "Ugh."

Let's see. "I'll clean my room tomorrow. Lights of when I leave home. Don't forget my keys. Don't invite somebody we don't know. Groceries. Yipes! T-That's a lot of things to carry." I want my free time as soon as I can have it. "I gonna need help. I'm sure Arle and Ringo won't mind."

Looks likes it's a really windy day. Hopefully, it helps me push all that junk home. I had a tough time closing the front door. "Geez, this is super strong."

* * *

Lucky for me, the wind stopped blowing for the most part. Walking against it was hard… It's like pushing something uphill.

I wonder how Arle and Ringo dealt with it. They should be at the usual spot. The playground! There they are and seems like the wind hasn't bothered them, their hair aren't ruined.

"Hey Amitie." That's Arle, she's a very adventurous tomboy from another world, and one of my best friends. She usually wears a white and blue dress, a cape and a breastplate, though I've seen her wear other pieces of uncomfortable looking armor before. She kinda looks like a knightly magical girl super-heroine. She's unbelievably good at magic. I wish I was as quick a learner.

"Guguguu~" That's Carbuncle, he's a weird-but-really-cute yellow rabbit thing with a huge appetite. Him and Arle are inseparable. He speaks his own language, which only Arle seems to understand.

"How are you doing?" And that's another of my best friends: Ringo! She's also from a different world, but not Arle's world. Everything me and Arle find normal is usually weird to her. Her world doesn't have much magic. She's got twisty curly pigtails and a green Puyo hair clip on that redhead of hers. She's super smart, a math wiz and always willing to learn new things. She shows off her forehead to prove it, though ever since I pointed that out to her she's been trying to hide it li'l with her hair… Ehehehe… Whoopsie.

"Hiya guys, I'm good! Sorry, I'm late, I forgot something planned." I answered cheerfully, as I walked up to them. "Huh?" But something felt strange when I got close to them.

"You're feeling the effects of Arle's wind resistance barrier spell, in case you're wondering." Ringo was quick to figure that one out.

"It does exactly what you think it does. So the wind didn't bother us, as long everybody's around me." Arle continued.

"Wowzers, that's pretty smart, Arle!" I poked through what feels like the shield. "Oooo, I can really feel the difference."

"Should we cancel today's hangout? Even with this barrier up it can't be that safe."

Ringo spoke up, it sounded like she didn't want to cancel. I don't wanna cancel too, we usually have so much fun. Just chit-chatting or popping Puyos.

"Gu gugu?"

"Ringo and Carby have a point. Who knows how strong the wind is gonna get? Even if we're protected from the strong wind, nothing else is. We still can have a lot of debris hit us." Arle turned to me. "Do you happen to know what the weather forecast for today is?"

"Nope, haven't read a newspaper in forever thanks to Dad using them for his hobbies." My eyes widened, I could our save playdate! "Guys, guys! I got a brilliant idea!~"

Ringo, Arle and, Carbuncle all looked worried for some reason. "Did I accidentally say something embarrassing out loud?"

"You didn't. Go on."

"One thing I remember from history is that most buildings in Primp are made to be super duper tough! We can take shelter at my house." I suggested with a smile, I think it's a good idea. I'm proud of it.

Ringo and Carbuncle didn't seem to think so. They hid themselves behind Arle, shaking like I would at a spooky haunted house. Arle didn't look too good either. I was confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Remember last time we met your Dad?" Arle asked, her voice was a shaky too.

"G-G-G-G-GU!"

"Eheheh! How could I forget?" I put my knuckles near the top of my and stuck my tongue out. No idea why.

My Dad's has this creepy aura around him. A lot of strangers around my age and younger and even some grown-ups run away from him as far as possible just by standing in front of them. But I don't get it, he's the most embarrassing and boring dad ever…

I guess their reasoning makes sense, Ringo was scared unconscious the last time they met. Not even ghosts scare her that much. And they scare her out of her wits. My dad's not that scary…

"Nonono." I flapped my arms, letting them know is alright. "He's out of town camping. He'll be gone for a week!"

All three of them took a big breath.

"Well, that's a relief." Arle's happy Carbuncle's happy now.

"Let's finally visit your home, Amitie. I'm curious how it looks inside, the furniture must be something else." We all went to my house.

"Yay!" Everything's going great! Though I feel I'm forgetting something. I'm scratching my head, that usually helps. "Oh no!" I said panicky.

"Hm, something wrong Amitie?"

"I almost forgot about my chores. And I need to do them quick!" I feel embarrassed forgetting that, I swear I'm usually better at remembering that.

"Gugu?"  
"Carby's right, I see no problem here. We'll just help you!"

"Really?" I didn't even need to ask. I love having some of the best friends in the world~.

Ringo looked up at the sky. "We should hurry then." I looked up too, it the clouds are getting darker! "I don't about you, but I'd like to stay nice and dry." She said as they followed me.

"But shouldn't this shield protect us against the storm, we'd be dry, right?" I poke my arm through it now, playing kite with my hand against the returned wind. It's fun, but just a little cold.

"Amitiiieee…" Arle stretched my name out again. This means I missed something obvious again, didn't I? "It protects us from the wind. Not rain." She clarified.

"Oh, yeah that would be obvious wouldn't it?" Maybe I need one of those thinking caps I hear my teacher's cat puppet sometimes talk about?

"Lead the way, Amitie. What do we do first?"

"Uh…" I muttered as I searched my pockets for the list. I looked through the ones that I need to do outside home. Oh, I found a few. Oo, and they're from same the place. Wicked! "Mommy and Dad want me to pick up a few things at the Oshare Shoppe." I hope he doesn't make us stay by talking too much about our fashion choices.

 **Chapter 2: Shopping in the Storm?**

"So what do we need!?"  
"What did you say!?"  
"I said. WHAT DO WE NEED!?"  
"OH!"

We could barely hear each other with this strong wind even with Arle's shield.

"Let's wait until we're at the shop! I can't hear you guys!"  
"Good thing we're almost there, Ringo!"  
"What about what I wear?"

* * *

"I told you I'd love to, but I'm not allowed to add anything to my School's summer uniform other than pins…"

"On what kind of world do you live where _school uniforms_ are a thing? That discourages being the coolest, hippest cat in town. Standing out from the crowd! The competition! The-"

"Um… Oshare Bones?" I interrupted Ringo and the ranting skeleton, purple-clad shopkeeper's chat. I held the list in front of me. "I came to pick a few dresses and a bunch of tennis balls for mommy and a purple Puyo bowling ball for his collection and ten liters of his favorite grape juice."

"Ah, I have in… Ungh! This heavy box." He dropped it on the counter because it made a loud thud. I don't wanna carry that all by myself. I'm surprised I didn't hear the bowling ball break the glass.

The fashionable skeleton narrowed his eyes looking outside the window. I saw it too! "Looks like it's pouring." He said what I was thinking.

"How're we gonna bring it to Amitie's home?" Arle asked.

"Do you know some kinda waterproofing spell?" Ringo asked back.

"Um… No… But it shouldn't be hard to figure out. I'm going outside to test it. Be right back." Arle and Carbuncle left to go outside.

"Be careful."  
"Good luck."

"Feel free to stay here until the storm goes away." Ringo and I thanked him. I just started browsing the shop. I see some sweets I want but I'm saving up for something… Someone came to the door. She's holding a laundry basket and an umbrella. She must've had a lot of trouble keeping herself dry with the wind.

"Oh, Raffine. Welcome. What brings you here?" Oshare's sure happy to see Raffine here. And so was I. But Raffine didn't look so happy. She's a friend of mine, she's a proper lady that's into martial arts. But she sometimes has a bit of a mean streak, but she's a friend nonetheless.

"I'm here to use your public washing machines. Our's just broke down and the maid's too scared to go this storm. The nerve of her, a lady like me shouldn't have to go through this."  
"Agreed. Look at that dreadful storm has done to your hair. Want me to comb and dry it backup your it back to perfection?"  
"Oh, La-Ti-Da! Please do, that be marvelous~ "

She's also Oshare Bones' favorite customer. I'm letting those two talk it out, Raffine has a lot to get off her chest.

* * *

Arle was soaking wet when she came back in. "Okay, I couldn't whip up a water shield spell. But it turns out a normal shield spell can be used as an umbrella."

"You okay, Arle? Also can you teach that one?"  
"No, I'm cold, but I'll live. And sure. When I'm not cold anymore. The wind stopped blowing as hard. Let's g-"

Arle put her hand to the side of her ear. "Why did you stop, Arle?" She shushed trying to listen in to Raffine.

"...oh so you know Rulue as well? I imagine you would get along well."  
"Oh, yes. We do get along well, but I'm afraid I can't find her. My regular teacher is on vacation. And she'd be perfect."

"I know where Rulue lives." Arle replied. I didn't pay attention to this because I was found myself eyeing the candy again. They kept talking. Raffine sounded happy.

"Eh, Amitie. Little help?" Ringo was struggling to lift the box. "Arle has to maintain her shield raising her palm."

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

Oh, fiddlesticks this tough. The wind back and it's blowing the opposite direction! "Arle, can you please cast that wind barrier spell again."

"I can't unless you want us to be wet, I'm not gonna do that. I think your dad wants it as dry as possible." She's not wrong. My hands are cramping.

"Can you cast the spell, Ringo?"  
"'Fraid not, lighting's still the only spell on my chalkboard. And I'm not gonna cast it in the rain."

"Okay, we're just halfway there, we just have keep it up for thirty more minutes." I said optimistically.

"Mmmhg." Sounds like Ringo doesn't like that.

"Gugugugu Gu Gu Gugu."  
"That's an solution. But I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, I don't want his help for something like this…"  
"Gugugu."  
"Hng, good point."

Arle and Carbuncle conversed. "What're you planning? Is it a plan that makes the package lighter? You don't sound too happy about it."  
"Can we rest the box on our knees for a sec?"

"I got the solution." Arle took a big breath. "Carby, you know what to do!"

"Gu Gu!" Geez! Carbuncle never seizes to amaze us with his awesome power. "He opened up a portal!" I yelled. I saw a tall guy with green hair, red robes, horns, and wings eating a bucket of ice cream. He looked so surprised.

"Arly!~ "

"Hi, Satan. We need your help." Arle played a fake cutesy act to get Satan, the ruler of the Puyo underworld (and her admirer), to do what's needed. Usually, she wants to do as little as possible with him. Sure could've fooled me right about now.

"See, we need to your help getting these somewhere while keeping them dry."

"Arly… While would gladly do anything to help my fiancé and her friends. This is a waste of my magnificent, awe-inspiring power." He's not boasting about his power. Okay he is, but you know what I mean, is probably as powerful as he claims despite his funny mannerisms sometimes.

Arle had her way with words with him. "How about I openly admit we're friends if asked?"

"Consider it done, honey." Have I mentioned that Satan is head over heels for Arle already yet?

He spread his left wing acting as a makeshift umbrella. He cast his own anti-wind shield thingy along with the normal shield! How did he do that? Can I get wings?

Arle's maintained her own wind shield.

It was right on time too, it's pouring! What a coincidence! He's keeping us and the package dry.

"O~o~oh~ You're pretty cool Satan."  
"Mwahahahaha! You flatter me, little girl. I'll make sure there's a special place for you in Puyo Hell should it come to that."

He flipped his hair thanks to my compliment. Arle gave me a look as if to say _you seriously think he's cool?_ I shrugged with a smile.

We're getting closer to home. Couldn't we get there any faster? Ringo and me still had trouble with the heavy box. Satan had Arle trapped in his conversation about why she's so soaked.

"Amitie, let's flip the box over to its side."  
"Why Ringo?"  
"I feel like the damage is already done. The cardboard won't hold on much longe- Eeeek!"

Like a ninja, Ringo heard the cardboard rip, got her foot the outta way of the bowling ball to protect it from the pain. In the surprise, she dropped the box. Made me fall with the weight.

I gasped seeing a solid heavy Puyo rolling away. "Dad's ball!" I ran after it.

"No Amitie! Don't!" I did it anyway. The wind was with me. Oh, but so is the ball… Ah, my hat too! It flew off my head! I chased my hat instead. But I stumbled on the pavement and fell on my back somehow.

" _Amitie!"_

 **Chapter 3: No Longer in her Right Mind**

'Hmmrrghh, five more minutes, Dad… That wasn't five minu!- Huh?' Was I dreaming about my dad waking me up again? Wait a sec. Last thing I remember that humongous tornado swept me off my feet and threw me away. Or was it just really strong wind flair? Didn't stumble?...

So where am I? This doesn't feel like my bed. Actually, I don't feel anything, not under my blankets warm or outside cold. It's beginning to freak me out! Oh, I can still feel fear. That's good to know at least. Wait that doesn't really help feel better about this…

'Wait I'm awake, aren't I? I mean I'm thinking right now.' I opened up my eyes and I saw a clear blue sky with a sun to my left. 'It's pretty~, nice to see the storm's over.' I think I smiled, I feel glad but I don't feel my mouth curve. Or at all. 'Uncool, I slept in the storm?! Where am I? Am I alright? Am I in heaven?' I gasped, I don't feel tears but I sure feel like crying. 'I'm too young to die!'

I quickly tried turning my head to check for wings and a halo, but I kept staring straight ahead. 'Hey, what gives?'

I tried flailing my arms and legs around. 'I moved!' I giggled a bit inside, finally something I'm sure of! The sky was all one color, so I wouldn't know it by looking at that, but the sun moved. But I did hear some rustling from behind me.

'Am I stuck in a tree?' That's what the sound reminds me of anyway. I shook some more, and I was right. It was a tree! I know because I smacked my face against it, and slowly slid off of it.

'I guess I lost some weight?' No that can't be it, as I landed first into the grass, I didn't see my legs! I'm so scared. What's going on?

…

'Hello? Anybody?' I said that out loud. But it goes straight to my thoughts like everything else so far…

…

'Can anyone explain what's going on?'

…

'I can't move, and my face is stuck in the ground!'

…

'I'm so~o~o~o alooooone!' I'm trying to think of something else to keep my mind off whatever's going on to stay positive. But I can't think of anything. 'This is torture.' I'm just gonna lie down here until it's over.

'If it'll ever be over.'

* * *

"It's near here, Lemres. I sense it." Huh? After I don't know how long but I finally hear a voice! It's familiar one too, and one that I am normally hesitating when I hear it.

It's Feli, she's a goth girl from a town over, and she's super creepy! She can see in the future, and it never holds good news for me. She can also use her big bent iron sticks to find stuff and do divinations. I don't get the maid getup, it's cute though. She would be too if she wasn't so ominous or went berserk. She's so petite!

"Good going, Feli. We'll find it in no time." Lemres is here too~. He seems creepy at first too, he's an older guy that's really insistent giving candy even to strangers. But he's a real sweet guy once you get to know him. His sweets really great too. He's also really smart, cool, and a great warlock. He's from the same town as Feli, as well her teacher I think.

Both of their voices are a bit distant, but they're getting closer. 'Hey, guys! I'm over here! Can you maybe tell what's going on?'

"I found it Lemres~" Feli sounded a bit dreamier than usual when talking to Lemres.

Suddenly I was lifted by my back. I was lifted up from the grass. I was face-to-face with Lemres, he put me on his wand. I don't know how. "Alright, let's give this hat back so Amitie can be happy again." I could hear Feli being jealous, from behind.

'But Lemres, I'm Amitie! Oh no! You can't hear me, can you?' I felt even more sad now, and dizzy. 'Stop twirling me Lemres!'

Wait he was looking at me when he said that… 'I'm in my own… hat? That doesn't… Whaaa?'

"Lemres?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you like that hat?"  
"Yeah, I do. It's like a piece of candy in hat form."  
"Really? I was… um… coincidently, maybe planning on getting a purple one for myself…?"  
"Do it if like it yourself. We can try it now. I'm sure Amitie won't mind it."

I really wouldn't, but I would think twice about it giving it to Feli. Not that I can anything about it. Lemres is putting me on top of her head.

"I feel strange." Feli mumbled, coincidentally saying what I'm thinking. "Like've just woken up again." There she did it again! Then she gasped. "I can feel my body again!" I never heard her so happy before, at me moving my limbs. And again she said what thinking again, this is really weird. But I'm happy for her.

Wait I'm wrong! I'm not moving my limbs, I'm moving hers?!

"You alright, Feli?" Lemres reacted Feli's weird thing. "The elastic is not too tight is it?" Feli didn't answer. "Feli?" Lemres tapped on my shoulder.

"Eep! Don't do that to…?" I swatted Lemres' hand away. That's not something Feli'd ever do. But Feli didn't do it, I did. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Lemres." I apologized, I know for sure my words are coming out of Feli's!

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I think we should worry about yourself, _Amitie._ " He playfully assured me.

I gasped so hard. "How did you know?! Can you tell me what's going on?!"

"I didn't know, but did have a hunch. Arle and Ringo asked us to find your cap. While your body just stood behind them looking deep in thought. And now I put you on Feli's pretty li'l head, and she starts acting a bit funny." He rubbed my head making Feli's body blush. This is so embarrassing…

"As for what happened… Your guess is as good as mine. Possession by hat is something unprecedented." Lemres pondered.

"Maybe the wind must've blown my mind into my hat? And now I have freaky mind control powers?" Lemres chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"That's just not possible, Amitie."  
"Oh…"  
"May I test something?"  
"Sure."

Lemres took off my hat. "Hey!" I tried to get it back, by jumping. He's too tall for me, Feli's sticks don't even help me. "Eh? Why am I still Feli?"

"So your consciousness is not in your hat right now?"

"Nope." I rubbed my knuckle against Feli's eyes. I was looking through her eyes since I possessed her and I didn't even notice. I must've blinked.

"Okay." I could see Lemres thinking. "Stay here, Felitie." I giggled at the nickname. He put my hat… well… me, I guess? He put me up to his chest, I'm facing me. He started walking backwards.

"Don't leave me alone, Lemres!"  
"Don't worry, I'm bailing on you, Feli."  
"I'm still Amitie. I don't wanna be stuck in Feli's body!"  
"My apologies, force of habit. And trust me, you won't."

The further he went, the less I was sure. What if I really was stuck as Feli? Barely anyone likes her, and even if I was myself for her to get some friends, the ones who do like Feli won't like me being in her. Being her for the rest of our lives won't be fun…

Speaking of which. I used her sticks to knock on her head. "Hello? Heeellooo? Feli? You there?" No one's up there, she must be asleep while I'm awake.

And suddenly I was looking at Feli from about seven meters away. She looked a bit confused but seemed to find "Lemres!" She made a mad dash towards us! I don't wanna die! "How did you get over here?"

"That's my little secret." Lemres teased. "Can you please try this hat on again."

"O-Of course." Wow, she wasted no time in putting me up.

"Whoa." I grabbed my head. "I'll never get used to that."

"Guessing your in control again, Amitie?"  
"Yep!"  
"Were you in your hat just now?"  
"Yep!"

"Interesting, when you get far enough from somebody whose body you're possessing your consciousness retreats back to your hat." I nodded, seems he's right. "Listen to me, Amitie, I'm going to help get your body back."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yay!" I jumped for joy. "So what are we going to do?" I was so eager to get my body back like you wouldn't believe.

"Take Feli to your body, and put yourself on yourself." I awaited the rest to Lemres' plan.

It didn't come.

"Is that it?" I questioned, I'd have my body back, sure. I was expecting something more.

"No, but that's all _you_ need to do. You'll be back in the comfort of your own body again. But that's only a temporary solution. I'm gonna hit the books, to brush up my possession theory studies, so I can bond your body and mind again." Lemres made a flying broom appear with his wand put it between his legs.

"Aw, Lemres. You're so sweet~ going the extra mile for me." Now really sound like Feli when she thinks only Lemres is around.

"It's no sweat. I'll find you when I'm done. Be careful with her, and don't make her do anything she wouldn't. She wouldn't like that."

I gulped, I don't wanna be cursed. "W-Will do!"

"And please answer her questions she'll have afterwards. Cya later. Primp's thatta way." Lemres waved as he flew off. I waved back smiling.

"Okay, time to get my body back!" I posed pointing my finger like I usually would. But I was still holding her sticks. I was holding them like toys guns. "Pewpewpew." I giggled, better get some in while I pretend to be Miss Hates Everyone, right?

 **Chapter 4: Didn't See This Coming!**

I had a brilliant idea. Feli always used these pistols- er… sticks find things. I'm imitating her, so I find me and the other girls. Um… I think it's working? I do feel the sticks rumbling pointing to my house. This is great, bo~dy~ here I coooome!

But on my way there I came across some familiar faces. Sig and Klug were talking to each other.

Sig's my classmate, he loves bugs. He's also a bit… space-y? He has this weird red eye and even weirder red arm. I haven't thought of asking him about that, he doesn't bring much attention to it.

Klug's the top student of our class, a straight A student. He always knows about anything. But he's not really helpful… He knows it and doesn't know when not to rub it in your face.

I decided to listen in their talk.

"But are you sure she'll be alright, she seemed so… Iunno, unhappy and… uh… space-y?"  
"For the last time, Sig. I'm sure she'll get over it."  
"Have you seen her? She's unrecognizable."  
"No, but for the last time times two, give her enough time. You especially should know she's never down for long. So stop bugging me!"  
"I'm really conc-"

Turns out I didn't listen, I was kinda stunned that they were a head taller than me now. "Hello, Sig, Four Eyes." I told Klug from behind, I tried to get into character tried to be extra mean to him. But I just couldn't bring myself to it, calling him Four Eyes is the best I could think of, and it came naturally to me. Even if Feli's body tensed up as she saw Klug. They don't get along as well, ever…

Klug slowly turned around. "Oh salutaaay-hay-hay-tiioons hyaaaaaah!" Klug jumped behind Sig. I laughed at the sight, I feel horrible. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What's so funny?"

"You being scared of me. Heehee. I'm looking for me- I mean looking for Amitie. Have you seen her?"

"Are you alright, Feli? You seem different." Oh, fiddlesticks, I do sound way too friendly to be who be who I am, don't I? I better ramp up my mean!

"I'm fine, _where's Amitie?_ " Don't think that was it… Pointing the sticks didn't help, mean is just not my thing. Not against Sig anyways, Klug was still shivering.

"What're you going to do her? She doesn't look too good. Hey, is that?" Sig squinted his eyes. "I'll Puyo Puyo you for Ami's hat, I think she misses it."

"Aaaw Sig, you're thoughtful~" My eyes, widened, Sig looks confused. That was way too out of character for her to say! Quick say something. Feli will never live this down. "Mwuhahaha. Is what she'd say if she's her, big bug boy!" Nailed it. Sorry, Sig! It's time to go all in! I'll explain later. "But I'll win, THE MOON TOLD ME SO! I SHALL CURSE THIS HAT WITH HER MIND IF I WIN. BATTLE ME, FOOL!"

Whew, I went full Feli there, even if I'm off with the words I used. I scared myself. Klug too, he cried off. It's hard to tell if Sig was scared too.

I accidentally stumbled myself into a good cover though, even if I throw Feli under the bus with it… I shouldn't be making plans…

I'd better tell you what Puyos are and what Puyo Puyo is, huh? Puyos are colore- Oh, _you do know?_ Well, don't mind me then.

Did I forget anything? Wow, I don't think I did~! Oh boy! Look, I'm about to 5-Chain! Oh, phooey, I don't remember Feli's spells… That's what I forgot. I guess I'll just use my own, eheheh.

"I can see it, It's coming, _Flame, Cyclone, Tempest!"_ They came out a bit sloppy. I don't it'll matter, I win I'll go to my body, Sig wins, he'll bring me to my body. I'm just playing to prolong the weirdness of not being me.

"It's not nice to make fun of Amitie, Feli." He replied with a Chain that looks like it's gonna be bigger than mine.

"I'm not mocking me- I mean… Yeah…" My eyes darted to the side. "And the star whispered in my ears that my horror cones that I'd win I wear and use her stuff."

I forgot our little chat I didn't pay attention to placing my Puyo. I got nothing to chain! And Sig has a chain of 1, 2, 3, 4, _5_ , _6_ , I'm hosed…

I lost. Buried in Puyos. "What happened?" I tried saying what Feli'd usually say. But that wasn't me speaking. That was Feli speaking hazily her own words, I see her, I must've fallen off and became a Garbage Puyo!

Sig grabbed me (the hat, not me the Puyo), looked at me and left Feli in the rubble. My sight returned to my hat. 'I'm sorry Feli. I-I'll let you hex me later! M-M-Maybe!?'

* * *

Sig kept staring at me. 'Do my eyes move?'

"I'll bring you back to Amitie." He's smiling, it's always so hard to notice that. It's comforting to know I'm in good hands. I'd smile too.

"Watch where y-you're going!" That was Oshare Bones' rattling! Sig bumped into him, both of them fell to on the ground. And Sig dropped me into an icky mud puddle!

'Sig, keep your eyes on the road!' Normally I'm okay with playing in the mud, like on a rainy with boots on. That's a great time! But my face is stuck in it! 'Getmeoutgetmeoutgetmeoutgetmeoutgetmeooooooooooouuuuuuuuuut! Don't leave me alone!'

"Sorry."

"My apologies too, Sig. Admittedly my eyes were somewhere else. What's up?" He told as he was magically putting his bones back together. Cool sight.

"Ami's lost her hat and she doesn't look so good. I'm gonna give it to her to cheer her up." I hope he was looking for me while talking, my eyes are covered…

"Has she now? How thoughtful of you." The fashionista sounded like he was thinking about the past. "While her regular style just barely passes, she'd be a walking _fashion felon_ without her hat."

'Gimme a break.' Oh, sweet! Sig picked me up. Some mud dripped off my eyes. Still can't see much, but it's a start.

"Blegh, you don't mean to tell me you wanna give Amitie her hat like that, do you, Sig?"  
"It's kinda dirty."  
"K-Kinda dirty?! Sig I refuse to you to give to that poor girl hat that dirty."

He's not wrong, I would like my hat clean and it be nice if I don't have to do it myself, but I might also might forget what breathing feels like…

"I insist we go to my shop, and it wash it clean. Free of charge."  
"If it will make Ami happier…"

I wanna gulp!

* * *

Never get yourself stuck as a hat, you might get stuck in a washing machine. Can't believe I'm saying this but… I'm glad I'm stuck between the dirty socks and panties instead of looking out the window or seeing everything shake. That would make me totally sick. I can't smell those socks right now.

…

…

'OH NOOO! I'm gonna be here a while, huh!? GET ME OUT! I'M CLEAN ENOUGH!' I tried to shove the wash machine over from the inside. But I'm a hat, so it didn't work…

'Please Oshare, lemme out! I still have my chores- FIDDLESTICKS! M-My chores! Mommy and Dad are gonna kill me! Well, unless Arle, Ringo, and Satan did them for me. But what if they didn't? I have six days to get back home, and do my chores.'

'I guess I'm stuck here until this thing's done.' I tried to go sleep, maybe this is a nightmare, maybe?

* * *

I awoke to see that I'm outside on my normal eye level. But everything is sideways "I'm gonna faaaaaaaa-" I moved in the panic tried to move I swung! 'Oh, I'm just on a wash line.' In that case, it puts me at ease that I'm just drying up. The morning sun in the clear sky.

I only have six days to go home… 'Sig, please come quickly!' I shook like crazy. 'Whoopsie.' I accidentally loosened myself from those pinchy thingies. I felt into Raffine's laundry basket.

"Oh for goodness' sake." Oshare picked me up and uselessly dusted me off. "You're not dry yet, silly hat. Hmm…" I hate when people look at me like that. Is it my eyes?

"My word."

"You're sentient aren't you? Blink once for _Yes,_ blink twice for _No._ "

'Scent-tea-ant?' Its meaning is on the tip of my tongue. Klug throws that word around sometimes. I guess he means that I'm alive? Blink.

"I believe I haven't met any sentient clothing in my age." He chortled creepily. "I'm sorry, I always had my suspicions about you. Listen good, to make sure I'm not just imagining things: I want you to repeat the directions I gonna mention, preferably into right tempo as well. Got it?" He winked.

'I think I got it?' Blink.

"Fabulous. Now follow me along. And remember to blink for a non-direction, and I'm only counting your left and right." He cleared his throat.

"Up, Left, Down, Down, Chu, Chu, Chu." His flat hand signaled it was my turn.  
'Up, Left, Down, Down, Chu, Chu, Chu.' I blinked while said Chu. I haven't seen that kinda Puyo in ages. Maybe Oshare Bones he can bring me home, I'll say sorry to Sig later.

"Right, Right, Up, Left, Chu, Chu, Chu." There's more?  
'Right, Right, Up, Left, Chu, Chu, Chu.' Actually, it's kinda fun~ My body can wait a bit, right?

"Down, Left, Up, Up, Chu, Chu, Chu."  
'Down, Left, Up, Up, Chu, Chu, Chu.'

"Listen closely, beanie. The final one."

"Right, Right, Down, Down, Left, Left, ChuChu." Easy Peasy.  
'Right, Right, Down, Down, Left, Left, Chu, Chu, Chu.'

The fashion skeleton laughed his head off. "Hmhmhmhm. Forgive me, it kills me you failed at a simple shake-up."

I didn't find it funny, please keep talking to me! Bring me to me!

"It's a new form of battling I created that'll hopefully catch on. Of course, the real thing will be done in dance ❤. But I digress. You wanna be reunited with the bird nest Amitie call her hair. I am not wrong?"

A double negative?! How do I answer? _Not wrong_ means _Right,_ right?

"Why are you hesitating? Do you want to be reunited with the one you belong to?" He sounded a bit sad. Don't ask me why, I mean I'm sad too that I don't have feeling.

"Unfortunately I can't leave my shop. And no telling when that space-y boy comes by. I know for sure Raffine will stop by. What if I told you that I'm gonna ask her to deliver you to Amitie's doorstep?"

…

'Yeah! How supposed to answer that? I can only say Yes and No.' Blink.

"Marvelous! But under one condition. Can you speak to Amitie directly?"

'Uh, no?... But I'd know it anyway, I can always talk to myself, so…' Blink.

"Good, I want you to convince her to visit me, ASAP. She's in deathly need of better clothes. And don't worry about being replaced. I'm planning to pin a big and _be~yoo~teeeee~ful_ ribbon on your back free of charge . Would you like that?"

I don't know… I like my clothes the way they are… Do like the sound of the ribbon though… If this happens again I may have some arms to work with~. Blink Blink Blink.

"M-Maybe?" He sounds so disappointed. And now he looks okay again. "Just think it over, please. I'll give you to Raffine regardless, and I'll keep your life a secret to boot."

I shook around to show my happiness. He put me aside to put on top of Raffine's laundry basket full of folded clothes.

…

'I'll tell Sig that I'm grateful for what he tried.'

 **Chapter 5: My Heart's Set on it**

What I thought was gonna be a straight trip home. Wasn't at all. Raffine made a stop at her new martial arts lessons. I'm glad I get to see it. They're both pretty good and cool to watch.

"Oh, Raffine, marvelous work on that roundhouse kick. You did it so elegantly and effortlessly, you're making jealous."

"Why thank you, Rulue, I'm loving your punches, I see still got room for improvement. And I don't say that often."

"Ohohohohohoho (Oh, La-Ti-Da)!" They laughed with one hand or fan on the opposite cheek. I never got the appeal laughing like that.

Good to see Raffine has a friend now~. One she likes anyway. She and Rulue seem to be birds of a feather. They have so much in common.

"Hm…" Rulue glanced at me, she's done it several times now. I'm standing on top of Raffine's laundry. I must stand out among all the orange and yellow she's so fond of. Oh, she's walking up to me. 'Please bring me to me, pretty please?'

"What is it, Rulue?" My classmate asked her.

"This cap." Rulue picked me up, c'mon guys we're getting somewhere. "I don't claim to be an expert in fashion, I just know what looks good on me. But this doesn't seem to fit with anything else in here."

"That beanie? That's Amitie's."  
"Who?"  
"An annoying classmate of mine."

'Annoying?' I know she doesn't like me as much as I do to her… 'She really thinks I'm annoying?'

"She's not been herself since she's lost it. She's so quiet now." Well duh! I'm not in there! "And gained a bland fashion sense, jeans, a white shirt, an oversized jacket made of cotton and nothing on her unkempt head. Like she doesn't know how to dress herself." Raffine didn't seem to be happy of my clothes. Clothes I totally forgot I had. Clothes I don't remember ever putting on…

'Huh?'

Rulue (who's still holding me) showed some concern. "That's terrible. Let's help the poor girl out."

"Why?"  
"Sounds to me she lost something very important to her, and lost herself as a result. That sounds terrible, I wouldn't want to lose my darling Satan."

She seemed to daydream now. But I'm going home so I don't mind~. I can wait a bit longer.

"Fine, it seems like the right thing to do." Is it me or does Raffine not seem too thrilled about it?

* * *

"Would you like to try it on?" Looks like I'm gonna be Raffine, I'd better explain that to Rulue when that happens.

But Raffine pushed me back, looking the other way. "No thanks, Rulue."

"Why not?"  
"It clashes with my lady-like demeanor. That cap goes against for what I stand."  
"I think it would look good on you."  
"Of course it would you good on me. I can wear it better than Amitie ever could. Wouldn't want to be caught dead it is all."  
"No one's around. It's just us in the forest."  
"No."  
"I'll teach you my Wind Kick if you do~, it's not like I'm asking you to wear it all day."  
"I've seen that thing blink on more than one occasion."  
"If that's all it does then there's no harm in trying it."

Finally, they're done pushing me back and forward. Raffine's gritting her teeth thinking about it. "Mmgh. Alright." Raffine took me out of Rulue's hands. "But I'm not actually putting it on. I refuse to remove my school pin from my hair."

I'm being pressed against Raffine's forehead sadly I don't get to use her legs. Hurry up, guys! "Satisfied?" She asked.

"I was right. It does look adorable on you." I wish Rulue's head was a mirror right about now… I really wanna see it too~!

"I'm not going for adorable unless it's a side-effect. I wanna be beautiful."  
"I fully agree."

"Ohohoho (Oh La-Ti-Da)!" I don't get it. I just grab whatever's in my closet. Though come to think of it, most of my everyday clothes look very similar, and the other normal clothes is just a school uniform. From a school I don't even go to. That's in an another world… Which I helped save… From a space blob… Playing Puyo Puyo…

I'm beginning to think my life's a little weird, eheh. I'm not even talking about the pickle I'm in right now.

"Rulue? Hello? Earth to Rulue!" Spaced out thinking about having a body again. When I came to I had feeling again and looked down at Raffine. I already figured who I am now, I mean besides shouting at me.

I felt so strong! I could flex right now and feel super good. I feel so mature too, my hair really long, like I can feel it against dangle against my back, and I feel much bigger too. I kinda like it ❤. I do feel a little empty inside… Dunno why. "I'm Rulue!"

"I know. I was getting worried Amitie cap started leaking some of her dumb juice."  
"Ouch. That hurt, Raffine… How could you be so meeeaaaan?"

Raffine tilted head and raised an eyebrow. Was it the way I said it? The way I moved? I'm kinda nervous. Oh no, Raffine flashed a frown for a sec. Has she…

"Are those elastics too tight or something?" She asked. "You sound like you're doing an impression of Amitie caught in an awkward situation."

"Eeeeehm… You win!" I'm not good at this. "Let's continue to give my hat back."  
"…Right…"

* * *

"Say, Rulue." Raffine broke the awkward silence. I wish we kept quiet, I feel so awkward. "As you know, I was very impressed by that Cyclowhirl you casted the other day. Would you mind casting it again?"

Hey, that's a spell I know. "Sure can d- I mean… uh… Allow me to demonstrate! Ahahahaha!" Please tell me I did that right? "Cyclowhirl!" I shouted full of excitement, casting spells never loses its appeal. Though nothing happened! No wind twirling, taking the leaves with. Nothing. "Flame." Nothing. "Fairy Fire!" Nope. "Tempest!" Nada. The truth hit me like an explosive wrecking ball.

"N-no magic!?" That I dunno where to start…

"Aha. I knew it." Raffine pointed at me like a detective in a book. "Rulue can't cast magic. She wouldn't just try to cast something. And she's been acting odd ever since she put that hat off. Knowing who that hat belongs to, along with _you_ acting strangely earlier, it's a safe bet that you're Amitie possessing Rulue, aren't you." It wasn't even a question.

"Ah phooey, you figured me out. No use pretending anymore…" Raffine was very happy to be right. If it was lady-like to fist pump she would do it double.

Thinking back… "Is that why I feel so empty inside?" I touched my heart area. "Because I have no magic? How do people live like this?"

"Hrngh! We fight. NOW!" Raffine threatened. "Hya!"

"Wow!" I barely dodged that punch. She must really be offended for Rulue it seems. "W-Wait. Don't you wanna battle me in my own body?"

"Rulue's tough, she can take it."  
"Uncool…"

I played Puyo Puyo with her to calm her down. Seriously, what got her so mad? I'm sorry for Rulue…

* * *

"I won! I won!" Dunno how though. I forgot I couldn't magic all the time and my slaps weren't very effective.

"Someone owes me an apology." Raffine mumbled while biting a handkerchief.

"Can we pretty please just find my body? I miss it…"  
"I would if it got me back to my lessons and quality time faster. But you hurt me badly."  
"I-I did? I didn't slap you that hard didn't I?"  
"Well you did. Last I saw your body being dragged by Arle and Ringo. Good day to you, Amitie."

Raffine walked off gritting her teeth. I flex my arms and then slap one with the other. "Jeez!" Rulue's really strong. Strong… Strength…

"Satan~ ❤" Not sure why I just said that… Especially like that. Dunno what it is but it feels real nice. I'll guess I'll find him for help. Sounds like a great plan! Let's go!

Well, I would've… "Eeeee!" BUT MY HAT WAS SNATCHED OF MY HEAD. I looked frantically around. "Hello-?" But I saw no one. Who stole me? Guess I'll find out in a second. Everything's going dark.

 **Chapter 6: Gu Gugu Gu? Gugugugugugugugu!**

I couldn't see who capnapped me. Whoever it was he's really small. He dragged me very low to the ground. What's happening? This is freaky.

The thief stopped. It was Carbuncle! He's looking me in the eyes. Aw. He's somehow more and less cute at the same height. He shifted his eyes left to right. He wants to put me on? There he goes!

* * *

"…ough I can't deny that. Obviously, her hat isn't a thinking cap."  
"I worry about her studies. But I don't have the heart to tell her. Seeing her so down like this is just heartbreaking. And if-"  
"When."  
"When, sorry. When she recovers I don't wanna immediately bring it up. Her cheer is so infectious, yanno?"  
"Yeah. She could as good as me if she tried. I hope Amitie recovers quick."

They're talking about me? They sound so sad. "Guu guu?" I guess that's Carbuncle for (What happened?)

"Oh, Carby. How long have you been-" Arle picked me up with a big smile. She interrupted her adorably affectionate greeting looked like she wanted to pat me. "You found her hat!" Arle excitedly yelled taking off my hat.

"For real? Good, let's visit Amitie." Ringo motivated.

"You betcha. Hopefully, she cheers up." Arle replied. "C'mon Carby."

So my bodies' walking around on my own? That hurts my head. (What happened to Amitie?) I asked. Not that I think to be answered back speaking in _Gu Gu_ s and all.

"You forgot already, Carby?" Oh yeah. How could I forget that? Arle can understand Carbuncle. Arle sighed. "How did you miss that, you were there."

(Listen, guys. This may sound completely bonkers but I need you to hear me out.) Arle raised and eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Carby?"  
"What's he saying, Arle?"  
"He wants to tell us something. You sound a bit off. Are you sick?"

(I'm perfectly normal. Well aside from the fact that I'm Amitie!)  
"¿Que?"  
(I'm being serious! Just hear me out. I wanna be a wonderful magician but don't do well in my studies.)  
"Carby."  
(I not that smart. Really dumb, actually. I guess that's why I'm blond...)  
"Carbuncle."  
(Why is anyone even friends with me? It's clear you guys are better than me at everything. Ringo's really smart and you are already a wonderful magician, Arle.)

Why am I so honest with myself now? It feels so wrong…

"Um… Is Carbuncle alright? I'm starting to worry, I've never seen him like this."

"He's being really insensitive about Amitie right now, making mean impressions. While crying. I've never seen him this upset. Please don't tell me you're having a loss of memory too." Arle patted me. And Ringo trying to correct.

"It's closer to a loss of identity, along wit-"

(Wha! I'm suffering from identity loss? But I'm Amitie!) I flailed my stubs and ears around.

"The joke's not funny Carbuncle!" Arle scolded me. I've never seen her so mad! I'm scared. "What's gotten into you! Why won't you just tell what going on? Her loss and shortcomings are not something to make fun off."

(Sh-shortcomings? A-And I-I've asked you the same thing.)

Before Arle could tell me to go to my room and think about when I said. Ringo intervened. "How about you two play Puyo to calm down. Nobody wants to see you two like this, after what happened."

(What happened?! Just tell me!) I cried out before we played.

* * *

"I'm sorry Carby. C'mon, hang on my shoulders and rest a li'l. We can talk things out later. You're clearly not feeling well." Arle dug me out of the Puyo pile. I gave up.

"You guys did great. I'm impressed."

"Eh, I don't think so Ringo. Normally Carby wipes the floor with me in Puyo… Hm…" Arle looked puzzled at sad little me. Like she about to figure something. "Maybe…" Yes. Yes? Believe me Arle, please? "Nah, no way Amitie has that kinda power." She dismissed.

It made me feel strange. I don't know what this feeling is but it makes me want to shout.

(Why can't just believe me, guys!?) I made them flinch with my shouting, and made Ringo really confused. (I! AM! AM! MI! TIE! I somehow got stuck in my hat and can be someone else now!)

Now Arle's confused. "Uh. What did he say?" Ringo asked.

"Eeeh. I think you'd have a hard believing this." What Arle said made me really cook.

(Just tell what's happened to my body!)  
"We left her at your home."  
(Good. I'm going.)  
"Wait! Let us go wi-"  
(No, I'll do this _alone_. I don't deserve your help. Or to be your friend…)  
"That's not-"  
(You guys care more about me than me! You guys never take me seriously!)  
"Huh? When did we do that-"  
(Bye! I'll give Carbuncle back.)  
"Carb- Ami- Wait!"

I snatched my head back from Arle with my freaky long tongue and waddled fast in the opposite direction. Crying and feeling whatever this emotion is…

* * *

I ran for hours, I wasn't at home, I wasn't at school, I wasn't next to me. Where am I?

I'll ask that that girl lumbering around over there. The one in the white shirt, cotton jacket, dark blue pants, slippers, dull eyes, the sad face and the unkempt hair. Maybe she knows where I am.

"Gu guu." I greeted her, forgot I'm still Carbuncle.

"Hm?" She looked down at me. "You're that overly concerned girls' annoying pet, right?" Her voice is really familiar. Ooooo it's on tip of my tongue.

Well… (Technically…?)

She puffed out some air. "I never mind I don't care, remind them to leave me alone for now, I'll figure things out on my own." She must be new.

('Kay, bye.) I waved and waddled off. (Where could I be?)

* * *

"Nonononono! That's just wrong. You can't just take advantage of Amitie like that just ask Arly's hand in marriage. Though, this might be my opportunity."

"Gu?" I reacted to hearing my name. It's Satan! And he's looking for me! I'll hang around until he does! So I'll skip towards him~ (Hiya, Satan!) I greeted the big guy as cheerfully as I could.

"He who dares eves- Oh Carbunny~ You can always interup- Ooh hoo hoo!" He cuddled and pinched my cheek. He has a bit too much passion for Carbuncle. "And you have Amitie _AND_ you're not running away, you're so thoughtful~. Can this day any better?"

I don't have anything to say to him. "Say, Carbunny. Should I stay humble? Hoping that my humbleness will win Arly's affection? Or should I just ask what I want nicely?"

"Gu?" Is this guy for real? "Guugugu guguuguu." I guess that's what (I don't think Arle likes you all that much. I guess you could try again, I'll bet she'll love that.) means. Was I just sarcastic? This is what sarcasm is? 'The use of irony to mock or convey contempt.' Yeah, it fits Klug's description.

I don't like being mean like that, what's happening to me today?

* * *

(Hey, how come you're bringing me to her?) Riding between his horns, Satan carried me to the girl from earlier. He glides up from behind her.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, he got it. The girl muttered. "Oh." She didn't seem to be interested.

"Hello. Amitie. Remember who I am yet?"

 **(WHAT!?)** That's my body?! I can't even recognize me. Is it because she has a face like Santa ignored her while giving everyone else presents to her face, kept quiet and became an anti-social outcast with no friends. Or is it became she doesn't wear my hat?

Probably 'cuz she doesn't have my hat. I barely see myself without it…

"Not really, Mr. Satan. I remember meeting everyone before, I feel like I know what they're like. But I don't." Not-me-but-sorta-me-itie scratched her head. "Do you have something to say? I wanna keep walking around, thinking of how I can trip somebody up good." Wow, if she means what I think I mean, it means I'm a big jerk without my cap.

Satan took me off his head so he can unhat me. Not before rubbing my head again, he's so nice~ "Does this look hat look familiar to you?"

Not-me-itie's taking a good look at me. Not sure that my eyes still being is Carbuncle is bad. Looking in her eyes, I mean… my eyes… I guess? Would make me feel like I'm having a staring contest with a bottomless pit. It makes me shiver. Do the guys see me like this?

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." She threw me back to Satan, he barely caught me. Why did she do that? It's her favorite, isn't it?! "Can I go?"

"Not until you try your hat on, young lady. It's yours after all." Once again I was shoved in someone's face. Mine this time. And I was right! Looking into her eyes is like staring into a s-scary a-a-abyss. Pull me back, pullmeback!

She pushed me back, saying "No thanks, I don't like it and it looks dirty."

"But your friends insist."  
"I don't wanna."  
"I barely knew you, and I agree you're incomplete without it."  
"I don't caaaaaare what you or those busybodies. I wanna be alone."  
"But… Oomph!"

Ouch! That's gotta hurt. I'm sorry, Satan, I wouldn't punch really hard in your gut! Not me slammed dunked me on Satan's head. Good thing she didn't do the same on his spikes.

 **Chapter 7: All-Mighty Body! Nothing to do.**

She's gone, she ran off. So's Carbuncle. That's not my first thought when coming to Satan's senses though. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, my gut…" I winced in pain. I either I can punch harder than Raffine, or that's the Prince of Darkness' weak point. Why had she had to punch me…

Now the pain starts to die down a little, I feel so tall. What if I'm afraid of heights if I stand up? Huh, so that's what having horns and wings feel like. Flap flap.

I feel something else. Oh no, this got real. I feel two things. One is that thing is what I felt in Rulue earlier… But the other one is just as big of a doozy. I've got so… so…

SO MUCH POWER! I totally feel way more full of energy than I normally do in my body. How's that even possible? With it comes a lot of thoughts… Thoughts of things I usually don't ever think about. _**EVIL**_ **THINGS.**

Like cutting in line, evilly laughing, gloating at everything, petting cute things… Catching up on romance novels? Getting married… Wanting to be loved…

Uh. Huuuuh. I don't know what to say…

He feels like a great guy, with weirder tastes than I expected. With wonderfully powerful magic. Wonderfu- I'm a wonderful magician now, does it work like that. "Ha ha ha ha haah."

I'm not laughing. My belly still hurts enough for me to be on my knees leaning over and holding my stomach. I wanna give his magic a little try when I'm done.

"Aaaaaah!"

* * *

"Uh, Satan." That voice~. I've heard it so many times. But it's never sounded so heavenly❤~~. "Why're you napping like that?" Why does Arle's voice make me this happy? Is this Satan's love? Am I becoming Satan? I'm in love with (one of) my (many) best friend(s)?!

Do I need a shower or a wash machine?

Or more importantly what do I do? Be myself or be Satan? Well, I guess Satan. Being me didn't go well last time… Thinking about it makes me fired up. Sooooooo…

"Heyo, girls. I was just… gettingmystomachpunched." I put my arm over my tummy. I can still feel it… "But as usual your prettiness brightens up any ouchies I may have, my honey, my fiansea… fianc, fineces, finance, my financier?… My bride to be…" That all came from Satan's heart, too bad the words came from mine. I feel so embarrassed on multiple levels.

Arle and Carbuncle snorted so hard. She laughed even harder, rolling on the floor. "W-was it something I said?" I asked Ringo.

She was snickering a little too, though not as hard. "Good to know it's really you, Amitie. Heh heh." Arle made a noise, agreeing with her. I was so happy to hear they believe me now. I hugged them tight. Still feeling a little awkward around Arle. "And the word you were you looking is _fiancé_ , Amitie."

" **HOW COULD** _ **YOU!**_ "

After a second or two checking if our ears still work. We all looked at Rulue. Angry and with her fist clenched hard. I felt like the magic I now have wouldn't be enough to stop her. "Wait, Rulue, I can explain." I pleaded. Rulue looked really dumbfounded but slowly calmed down.

"No need. I see what's going on here. You're not my beloved. You're just Raffine's friend Amitie possessing him." She dramatically pointed at me.

"Wowie. Did you know?" I asked breaking myself loose from my friends. "You must be really smart to figure that out. You don't even know me."

"Why thank you for the compliment." She smiled, looking over my body. She shook her head, to get back on topic. "It's simple logic. Your body language and your inflections in your voice are poison on my eyes and ears. And the facial expressions, ugh, aren't as handsome as normal~❤. It's honestly _insulting_ seeing use his body like this." Rulue got a bit moody again. I shivered. "Stop that!"

"Well, that sounds perfectly logical, and totally not creepy, obsessive or possessive at all. (Please don't kick me through two buildings.) How didya figure out that it's Amitie specifically?"

"That doesn't matter. All I'll say that I blacked out when I put that cap on. Everything went as foggy as Satan is perfect in every way. Next thing I know I'm lying down in the middle of nowhere. And now boo-boo Satan wears it."

Arle and Ringo turned me. "Don't look at me like that, Arly! Didn't want to leave Rulue like that."

"Arly?" I don't know why I blurted that out. I must be a tomato now I'm so embarrassed. Arle looks kinda amused right now, not Rulue… "Anyway, I'm just piecing things together. So Carby took-"

This goes on a while. We shared info got each other up to speed.

"Hm. We as people should talk out problems more often." Ringo stated.

"Maybe, just to get on with it sometimes."  
"Gugu…"  
"It's a nice change of pace. But how else am I supposed to put my training to the test?"  
"But popping Puyos is so fun, Ringo."

"Okay nevermind…"

"So, we all working together? Or…" Yay. Everyone wanted to help me!

…

Rulue keeps staring at me with an angry face…

…

I keep staring at Arly- ARLE. I guess that's why.

"Can you possess someone else, perhaps?" Rulue asked. Though it sounded suspiciously more like a demand.

"I could… Ringo?" I awkwardly asked.

"I'll need to think about it." And she does.

"Arly? Oops, I mean eeeeeh… Sorry." Shouldn't have said that. Bad idea, Ami.

"No offense taken. I'd rather keep control of my body. I still have nightmares…" She squeezed Carbuncle, remembering it. That's the only thing I know Arly is absolutely terrified of, come to think of it…

Shame… I'd probably feel most at home in her body, 'sides mine of course.

"Gu?"  
"Sorry Carbunny, I don't wanna be you again."

Arle giggled. "That's not what he said."

"What did he say."  
"Hmmmmm. An injoke."

Rulue looked at the situation and groaned like a queen. "You can use my body again, but if you _**DARE**_ make me look like a fool in front of Satan or anyone else for that matter, you're dead."

"Eep. Don't worry I don't want to be in a body without magic anymo- OOOOOOOOOOOOW! That hurts…" She punched me so hard in the gut. My eyes feel watery.

"Darling! What have I done?" Rulue sounded incredibly sorry. Arle took me off of Satan and- What're you doing, Arle? No, don't put me on your head! "I'll deal the pai-"

* * *

I'm Carbuncle again. He jumped in the way in the way so I don't have to be Arle. Or more like the opposite, I guess. They're trying to find my body. We left Satan in Rulue's care. Nothing I could've done about it. I'd apologise to those two if I could.

 **Chapter 8: It's Like Looking into a Funhouse Mirror of Evil…**

It took about an hour but we finally found my body. I couldn't believe what I saw. Feli's being _bullied_ by _my body!_ I can see a few people watching from a long distance.

"C'mon. Give'em back already." I can't see Feli's face, but she must've been bullied for some time because she's sobbing like a sponge full of tears.

Not Me wagged Feli's sticks above her and Feli cannot reach no matter how hard she jumps. "Not until you say sorry for trying to scare me, occult-y stuff neeeeeeeerd. Hey, come to think of it, I think these sticks let me see your future, pipsqueak."

"That's not how it works…" Feli kept on jumping.

"Pft. Whatever. I'm seeing," She unraveled the goth girl's red string normally tied into a stylish bow with my free hand. "That you'll lose your string! HA!" She twirled it cruelly above Feli's head.

"That's a gift from Lemres…"  
"There you go again, talking your _boy_ friend. Why don't try and find him? Then face the reality he probably left you there! I'm keeping these to relieve you of your memory."

You could hear my voice slowing tearing Feli's heart apart. She ran away with her hands covering her face leaving between Arle and Ringo. We could hear her crying louder when she ran past us. I was shivering, I could feel Arle shiver on her shoulder, I could see Ringo shivering, I could see everyone who saw that shiver as they walked off.

"What the heck was that?" Arle asked among us. "Because that looks like Amitie, but it sure doesn't sound like you." She faced me, eh I mean me the Carbuncle. Not me the big meanie. "Or act like you… You think she was faking being airheaded when she woke up?" She turned to Ring-… Airheaded? Why do I feel like sighing?

"More likely she just was so confused that she didn't realize she had this… She looked like she enjoyed every second making poor, freaky Feli cry. I feel like we're in an opposite world. Any idea who or what she could be?"

I kept staring at Evil-me-tie. She was playing with the stolen sticks like they were guns. Twirling them around like a sheriff in a movie. Shooting everyone faster than her shadow. It's scary… It's like something I would do… But she seems to like it waaaaaaay too much.

Mmrrgh. I keep thinking about Feli and how's she been treated.

Not even Raffine's that mean, even on her worst days. She's actively loving this. Even when in Satan's body, the _Prince of Hell!_ I didn't feel like doing this evil!

(We have to stop her before she does it to anyone else!) Arle translated for me. We all instantly agreed. We all took a big gulp and walked up to my body.

"Hi Amitie." Ringo talked to her like she would talk to me.

"Oh." She didn't seem happy. "You two… I'm not done yet finding myself."

"But we are." Arle all most said in a sing-song way. She took me off Carbuncle and held me so she could take a good look at me. I'm looking through Carbuncle. "We found your identity. We came to give you back." Am I the only one who noticed that slip of the tongue? Or weren't we supposed to tell? I forgot.

Not Me's frowning at my hat. "So can you clear something up for me?" She's asking nicely.

"Sure."  
"Shoot."  
(I wish…)

"So, this dirty hat." She poked me two times. "Is my identity?" She questioned.

"Yep."  
"An oversimplification, but it's true."  
(Wear it! It's really snugly on your head.)

"So when people see this hat, they think immediately of me?" She frowned getting angry.

"Eh…"

(No! People kno-)

(Hey!) Before Arle could translate what I was saying. My body took swiped me, the hat, out of Arle hand- (Wait! What're you doin- Oooooh nooooo…)

My eyes stared at the horror, she caused. She tore my elastics, slammed me to the ground, stomping me into the ground.

"Stop." Someone yelled. I didn't pay attention, my heart hurts.

"No way I'm gonna be remembered like that. I want to be remembered as the girl tha-"

I tuned out, what will happen if I'll get tore up too much? Will… Will I? It's hard to spit it out.

"Don't burn it!" I barely heard that, but it got a lot hotter and brighter. There's a Flame spell aimed at me.

My body had a big grin on her face. "Just try me. _**Fffffflllllaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmeeeeh**_ _._ " Time seemed to slow down when she shouted the spell. Without thinking about it I dropped to the ground, tears in my eyes, jumped on me, rolling out of the spell's way. I still got hit. It hurts! I'm screaming in pain! I'm burning alive.

"Carby!" Arle shouted, ripping off her cape to put me out.

"Ringo, you deal with her!"  
"Of course! Let's Puyo Puyo!"

I'm too scared to do anything but sobbing into my hat… a lot of it is burned up… I held it tight. I think Arle's cradling me wrapped in her cape…

 **Chapter 9: A Big Relief?…**

"Hmmm. No mommy, no more sprouts. Already ate a plate." Someone's trying to shake me awake. "Hmmm." But I'm sleeping so comfy~. It's been ages I slept so good, even if it felt like a was sleeping on a park bench.

Though I guess they won waking me up. I am thinking, so I must be awake. I opened up my eyes, I saw a sunny sky, and turned my neck to my left were Arle, Ringo, and Carbuncle. All looking a bit curious or concerned with poor Carbuncle is wrapped in bandages. I feel so guilty, for that thing I technically did…

"Sorry, Carbun-" My voice! It startled me little, it's "My voice!" It made the girls scare a bit. My body never looked or felt this great. Even if I'm a bit tired, bruised wearing bland clothes. I'm so happy I could pounce on them. So I will! "Thank you." I said oh so very gratefully, hugging them really tight. Ringo let loose a sigh of relief.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have."  
"Good to know you're back to normal."  
"You sound so exhausted Ringo."  
"Your body was tough… We had a rematch."  
"Oh… Sorry."

I broke the hug. My muscles ache must've been some battle. Ringo put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be. We missed your optimism."

"Ringo's right!" Arle spoke. A bit too loud for Carbuncle. "Oops. Sorry, Carby." She whispered."That wasn't you, whoever she was."

"Hmm." Ringo put her thinking cap on. Is she gonna say what I just figured? I hope not. "That's true, you're the Amitie we've always known, obviously. But who are you?" Waaaah, she said it… Arle's looking funny at me now. "Sorry, Ami, I don't mean to accuse you, and I won't think less of you. But logically, wouldn't it mean that that mean you is the real Amitie?"

Even I already figured I felt I was stung by a giant bee. I flinched, it hurts so much. "Um, Ringo? I think you asked a bit too much."

"I-It's okay, Arle."  
"Is it?"  
"…Noooo… But I don't wanna think about it right now…"

"Ah. Okay. I still want us to help with your chores?" Ringo made me gasp.

"Shoot! I totally forgot! But I wanna apologize for the awful things I've done, too." I took me off of my head and stared into my sad eyes. "And get my hat patched."

"Whaddya doin', put it on!" I scared them witless doing that. Oops.

"I'm still me as long as it near me."

"Okay, back on topic. I'll help you with your chores if you want." Ringo offered. Arle wasn't so sure.

"The vet said Carby should take it easy for a while and I should be by his side. 'Fraid I can't help."

"Again it's okay. I _really_ should make it up to everyone. I'll take the earful mommy and dad will give… 'Bye."  
"But you did nothing wrong."  
"…'Bye." I ran off.

* * *

"Rulue?"  
"Oh, Amitie was it? You're yourself, now?"  
"Yup. And I just wanna say sorry, for the trouble I've caused."  
"All you did aside from stealing my love, was waste my time a little. There's nothing to apologize."  
"But I-"  
"Aside possessing Satan that is."  
"I got you a book called "How to Talk to the Love of Your Life Without Coming Across Like a Creepy Love Sick Stalker"."  
"S-Stalker?! How dare you imply that the martial arts que-"  
"S-Sorry I-I thought you'd like it."  
"And I do. Thank you."

She snatched it out of my hands. What a mood whiplash. She does seem happy with the gift, though. "This'll go right in hand with my newfound cheerful mood approach. Ohohohohohoho!" She laughed for a whole minute there, that's longer than I can hold my breath. "Want me to patch up your hat?"

"Thanks, but I'm having Oshare do it."

"Okay. If you need something just let me know." She proposed absolutely normally.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with Satan?"  
"Naturally."  
'Wow, she didn't get testy.'

* * *

"Ah, Amitie. How're you feeling?"

"Satan, get real… Look at me!" I said pointing to my head." Satan winched a bit.

"But otherwise you're well?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Anything I can do to make it up?"  
"Don't, I should be th-"  
"Nonsense, a friend of Arly deserves a little something after such rough a day. Ask what you want. There's not much I can't do. Anything to make you feel better."

I'd be giggling right now based on Arle's stories. But he did seem confident. "Can you make me the person I am without the hat?"

"I'm afraid not. My magic also doesn't cover possession of any kind. I also I haven't knitted over 6000 years ago."  
"Wha? But you're, the Satan right? Klug once read me a story how you can do anything with your Magic."  
"Ha ha! How flattering of him. But I'm afraid not everything you read about me is true."

I thought about it, I could ask him to make me a wonderful magician like I always dreamed of. But one: that be cheating and two: Knowing who I really am now… m-maybe it's best if I… g-gave up magic altogether…

"Y-Y-You're crying? D-D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No." I said really meekly. My voice barely came out. "Can I have a handkerchief please?" His eyes widened a bit.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded to his confused response with sobbing eyes and a sniffle. He caved in. "Alright, here you go." He gave me a clean one styled after Carbuncle.

"Thank you." That was barely not a whisper. I blew my nose with it, he gestures for me to keep it. I must cheer up soon, I don't want anyone to see me like this…

"With a meager request like that you can have another wish if you like… It's a bit of a waste."

"I-I can't think of anything!"  
"Then tell me when you do. I must be off now. Take it easy. I can tell a lot of people care about you." He flew off.

* * *

The tears stopped for now, but I had another problem. I couldn't find Feli anywhere… At least I got to confess to Sig and Klug that was it was me as her. Nice that they showed concern for me, but the least they can do is believe me when I don't wanna demonstrate I'm a horrible person without my hat…

Okay, Klug was skeptical about my plea. He couldn't help…

I wanna go home and lie on my bed… Maybe study a bit… Listen to me, not even feeling surprised I just said that. I'll make a deal with Oshare to fix my head on the way. Oh, and definitely a gift for Feli…

* * *

"I'm home." I announced but didn't feel like shouting out loud. "Hello? Oh yeah, silly me…" I tapped my head lightly. "They're camping… Ah, the box is here. Almost forgot about it. Looks dry now…" But you can tell it survived the storm.

I entered my room. But that wasn't the relief I was hoping for! I gasped when I saw _her!_ What's she's doing here! "Lighting Bolt!" I cast as the blonde meanie that casted the exact same spe-

 **Chapter 10: I Think I'll be Okay!**

I haven't left my house in days. I'm _scared_ to! I can keep having nightmares about that mean me taking over. The _real_ Amitie. Bullying my friends and making them my enemies. They keep asking where I was at school, or that it isn't my fault, why I look so burned (both my body and my hat) or saying the eyewitnesses didn't believe that was my body doing all that.

I didn't listen, I did take their food, but didn't listen… Not while there's a chance she gets control again. I'm whimpering so hard it's hard to breathe…

"Eep!" That's the front door! Mommy and Dad are back. I can hear them complaining about the mess I made… And now they're starting worry. I'm hiding underneath my sheets.

I forgot about my chores! If I wasn't gonna it get before I'm certainly gonna get it now… I'm gonna get so grounded! Which I deserve… This is still gonna suck though… Wh-Wh-Wh-What am I gonna say? That I'm j-j-j-just a hat? Heretheycome! I'm shaking so much…

"Amitie, are you alright?"  
"Why do you smell so burned?"  
"Why are all the mirrors broken?"  
"Is anything stolen, sweetie?"

I didn't respond, I couldn't find the words. Oh no, they're tugging at her bedsheets. I did my best to cover too… I couldn't look up at them.

They gasped, pretty hard.

"WHAT HAPPENED, KIDDO?"  
"SWEETIE?" I pressed me against her head. I look terrible all burned up.

Suddenly I burst it all out, I'm such a quivering mess… I don't know why but both her parents sat right next to me. I slapped them away. I felt so guilty doing that. "I don't deserve this! I'm not your daughter!" But for some reason, my slap and screaming brought them closer to me. I gave up…

"Don't a such a thing! You are our daughter!" Mom hugged me tighter.

"But how? Neither of you are hats." I gave them a small burst of laughter. "I don't get it."

My Dad spoke also still hugging me. "You poor thing, we had hoped to tell when you're older. But it seems we have to be frank with you. You were born without a soul." He said so matter of factly.

"WHAAAAA!?"

"Hoooneeeey!"  
"I don't think it would've made a difference if we did it your way, Dear."  
"…"

"I have no soul?"

"It's not so bad, Kiddo. There are plenty of good people that don't have a soul…"  
"But you weren't so good… And that's to say the least…"

"…And that wizard ripped us off too. That when we met…"

"…and that how she grafted as soul, the problem now was how to make sure it stayed with you…"

"…Did you get that, Sweetie?"  
"I-I think so?"

It was a little hard to follow but I think I know what they're trying to tell me? Not sure what to think of it. "So… I'm a… Puyo?" Judging by their expressions I'm wrong?

"Yeeeees, but that's a gross oversimplification, Kiddo." Dad patted me on the back.

"What's more important you're Amitie. Don't let anyone or yourself say otherwise." Mom ruffled my hair through my gaps.

"So I'm Amitie… And when I'm not on my head I'm not?..."

"Correct."  
"Uh huh, that's right."

…

…I'm still surprised by that… But I guess I know how I'll live my life from now on…

"Thank you~ " I thanked with a hoarse throat, still recovering from my bawling. I hugged them back. They seemed happy that I'm happy. "But I how am I gonna go outside? If I'm not careful, I'll be…" And now I'm quivering again… I took me of my head and hugged it tight against my chest. Mommy and Dad were just a concerned as me.

Dad inhaled like he just got hurt. "That's a problem."

*Ding-Dong*

"Who could that be?" Mommy asked.

We all went downstairs. We didn't expect to see him. "Heeeeello, folks." I was so happy to see Lemres!~ "Woah, what happened, Amitie?"

"That's not important, did you do it?" He tipped his hat widening his smile.

"You bet, I found an obscure spell that allows souls stuck in hats to permanently bond with their hosts."

"Lemres! (I have all the issues featuring you!) ❤"  
"You're wonderful! (Marry us!) ❤"

My parents were big fans apparently… "I know, but any ol' mage can pull this one off once they learned it."

"What're you waiting for, cast it!" I pleaded.

"Easy as pie!" He waved his wand over me a few times and a few sparkles.

…

"Did it work?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lemres replied. "It's not the kind of spell that you'd feel right away."

We went outside to test it. Mommy and Dad held me tight so nothing could wrong. And Lemres ran far away to test it. I feared me watching her biting my parents or something.

Lemres went way further than his first test. He gave his okay sign from afar. I'm jumping up and down I'm so happy while still being held by my parent they were happy for me too? ﾝﾅﾥ?.

"We're so happy for you, Sweetie~"  
"You're a real girl now, Kiddo! More real than you were before, I mean."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see my friends again!"

"That's good, Sweetie~, you had it rough having an existential crisis like that."  
"But first, you're going to take a bath… Can't go out all burned like this and smelling this much like ash, young lady."  
"Oh, good point, honey. And you will help us clean up the mess you made!"  
"And how much school did you miss?"  
"You better not have such a violent reaction to your own face again. We wouldn't want you hurt yourself again…"

I was so happy to have a permanent body that I didn't care. I'll do what they say. Why do I have the nagging feeling I'll regret this?…

"Here's your old body." Lemres held out me… The old me… I looked at it with sadness in my eyes. I sniffled a bit. My parents heard that.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?"  
*Sniff* "I'm gonna miss wearing it."  
"But it caused you so much grief. Don't you want it gone?"

"NO!" I yelled. Making everyone winch. "I won't feel like me without it…" I looked into my ey- my _old_ eyes. The eyes were burned in a way that it looks like it has sad eyes… "I can't look!" My mom gently put her hands on my shoulder with understanding eyes.

"We'll safekeep it for you, Sweetie."  
"How about we go shopping for a new one, eh?"

"I already asked Oshare Bones. He sai-"

"Ah, speaking of our skeleton friend." Lemres interrupted. "I paid him a li'l visit, had us a little chat. Aaaaand to make a long story short: look what I've got? ﾝﾅﾥ?." I was ecstatic seeing he twirled a perfect replica of my old body! Though there was a big red bow on the back. I like it. "Like what you see?" I lost my voice in the moment, so I nodded like crazy. Lemres smiled. "Here ya go." He tipped his hat, offered candy (we took some) and walked off.

"Bon voyage, Lemres! (He's such a dreamboat.) ❤"  
"Good-bye, Lemres! (He's so sweet, just like my honeybun.) ❤ How can we repay you?"

"No need. Take care."

"Thanks!" I wasted no time putting it on. "It's just a good as the one before~." Him giving me this wicked hat sparked my memory. "Wait! This won't take a minute!" I rushed to my room and back.

"Hm. What's this, gift wrapped… dowsing sticks?"  
"How did you know?"  
"The shape tipped me off. Is this bow Feli's red string?"  
"Yup! They're for Feli, to apologise the things I've done, and what the other me said to her…"  
"That was you?!"  
"Uh-huh… I-Is she okay?"  
"Whatever happened made her a bit more social two days later. And in a better mood in general."  
"Really?"  
"Surprisingly yes."

He took them out of my hand. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Buh-bye."

"Bye Lemres!"

* * *

The next day I went back to school, everyone was super duper happy to see me, and I am happy to see them without worrying as well.

I'm gonna enjoy life a whole lot more now to have a knowing I have a body all my own. I thought that before but you know what I mean. I'm the happiest Puyo alive!

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Not based on Super Mario Odyssey surprisingly.

The subbed 20th are out (minus the finale). But it began after I started writing this. If I did write this after, Ami would be Ammy and other minor changes.

Speaking of 20th, it kinda-sorta-but-hopefully-not-really-but-probably-a-lot contradicts this premise. I already wrote half of it, I'm not scrapping it. I hope there's enough wiggle room. But it's really more of a what if.

Headcanon: Oshare Bones' favorite game is Space Channel 5 Part 2 for the psychedelic eye candy and catchy music. Needless to say, Suketoudara also enjoys the games. Him and Mr. Bones bond over the games and bowties.

The scene with Amibuncle and Arle and Ringo was supposed to be way more harsh. Two reasons why it was cut, 1 it was too harsh. 2 It would make sense having Arle- [I left my thoughts unfinished and months later I forgot.]

Maybe in canon with my other fic, "From Clone to Clown", maybe. I'm not bothering looking up the compatibility I just want this out of my thought process and my tabs.

Chapter 2 was written last.

Raffine with Amitie's beanie is a mental image too good.

My favorite part is Bully Amitie even if it's really hokey. I had kinda fun writing Amitie so un-Amitie. It's so wrong. Really it should've been about her in a different circumstance.


	2. Prequel Chapter 1: AJ

**Chapter 1: AJ**

Yo! I am AJ. I'm a promising young sorceress, and not to mention the coolest kid in Primp Magic Kindergarten of the boring Primp Town at age 5. I'm really clever, they say. Too clever, beyond my age, they say. I'm just a fast learner. Unlike most of my stupid classmates I'm preparing myself for the future. I study the best I can, even though I can't read yet.

All this talent comes naturally to me. I am born without a soul. AND THAT'S SO AWESOME! I have no problems doing this my wimpy classmates, won't. Like burning their favorite things, jumping over the river. I'm so wicked~

I wanna make my mark on history as a great warlock-for-hire, have my name to be feared and revered. To give the neighboring towns something to talk about Primp.

ME!

But of course, I keep this to myself. I'm not stupid. I know the stigma soulless people have. They can be moral. Pfffffth, snrk. Yeah, sure, that's a what Amitie and Melody say to themselves. That's my Father and my Mother respectively. They crack me up, their attempts to talk me down are pathetic.

"Uh, Amitie."  
"It's AJ!"  
"HAH!" Amitie shrieked. I'm a Junior. "AJ! Muh-muh-Mr. Discord's huh-huh-heard ruh-rumors."  
"Tell him they are false."  
"Yuh-Yes, sir!"  
"Good." I smirked. "I may let you bowl, and will leave your grape juice whole this time."

I could see him wanting to wipe the sweat off. "Lunchbox!"  
"AH!" Gave it to me.

I "thanked" him and went to Mr. Discord's Kindergarten.

He's not the only I have fearing me. I'm not as nearly as harsh to Melody. But I cursed her to have insomnia. No one knows! It's great! I threaten her tennis rackets too.

I leave the yellow house pet, Buddy the Puyo, alone. I can pop Puyos with the best of them in front of him, but I can't get a reaction out of him. And Amitie and Melody's reaction to me threatening him aren't good either.

Anyway, I have a great day ahead of me. I'm gonna play with the dweebs again. Today I think I'm gonna play with Klug and Lidelle.

The best part of playtime is not getting caught by Mr. Discord.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Base on a description I gave TheBlackKid once. I was gonna leave AJ unexplored, but I like it enough. Have some chapters about her side.

I wanted to work on this months ago. But on the day I wanted to work on editing the Original Story my laptop borked. And that pushed it back a while.

It was really hard keeping my mouth shut about this.


	3. Pre Chapter 2: AJ Goes to Kindergarten

**[Prequel] Chapter 2: AJ Goes to Kindergarten**

"Morning, children."  
"Morning, Mr. Discord…" My cheerful act got drowned out by the wimpy classmates.  
"Hm… You guys don't sound very happy again… C'mon. Try to have some fun, will you?"

"I'm always having fun, Mr. Discord." I raised my hand.  
"That's at least one of you… AJ?" I heard my classmates moan 'Oh no' neath their breaths.  
"Yes, teacher?" I batted my eyes.  
"Can you teach them fun while I go finish up my paperwork?"

I smiled bigger, but not for the reason he thinks I am. I smile because I heard their souls crush before I even did anything~ "Will do, sir."

"Thank you, for being so trustworthy, you could learn something from her, _Lidelle."  
_ "MEEP!"

I laughed at the ugly imp's reaction on the inside. His anger! Priceless.

"You children know the rules. Enjoy some playtime. I'll be back soon to help you guys realize." My teacher left the room. Once I heard the clink of his office doorknob my smirk grew toothy. "Hey, Feeny. Wanna play." I turned and everyone but Raffine ran.

"Uh-Oui. Mademoiselle, A-AZhay." Raffine, like me she has no soul. At least that's what I tell her. Don't care if she has one or not.

"Come on, I'll try to teach you magic again. And maybe then you won't be as useless as ugly greenhorn."

"Hoh! You zink zo?"  
"Yeeeaaah." I don't. "Remember the first step, lose the accent. It's A. J."  
"But, eets hard. And daddy zays nozing's wrrong with eet."  
"Don't care. Come, let's find our Purple Punching bag."  
"Uh-uh. Umm… Oui."

Raffine meekly followed me to help me. I'm being kind to her because she's cute. I'm trying to mold her into being a bit tougher and less French. A warlock needs a beautiful assistant. Okay, I want a lackey to take advantage of. And what better than a lackey than a magically handicapped daughter of a rich man?

"Oh, Kluuuuuug~" I lifted the lunch tables cloth, exposing four-eyes trying to cut trying to run. "Oh, no you won't! Feeny." Raffine held him in place, with his hands behind his back like we practiced.

"Oh, no! Please leave me alone!" He tried to wriggle out of it. How cute. I blew a raspberry in his face.

I noticed something on the ground. It's a book… I picked it up. I can't read the covers but still.

"N-No! Don't burn it!"  
"Oh, great idea, Klug. Been a while since I burned a book of yours." I cast my favorite spell, Flame, in a way it stayed on my finger. I pointed it at the book. Klug's face is priceless, Raffine's too.

"Wait!" He pleaded. "Pleeeeaaheahease, do anything else! Anything else but that!"

"Hmmm. Oh, hoooo~ Feeny, you make the choice. Burn the book and blame lidelle, or break his glasses and blame Lidelle? 3 2-"  
"Guh-glasses!" She reacted to my loud and fast countdown.  
"Alright."

"Noo!"  
"Yes! It's not your precious book, at least. You should be thankful." I winked as I took off his glasses.

Threw it on the ground, and stomped on it with a satisfying crunch. Raffine and I went to search for that fatty Tarutaru, but he's really good at hiding. I should be nice to him for a bit to learn how he does it. Being as sneaky as him sounds fun.

"Uh, AZhay?" Raffine timidly tapped me on the shoulder. "D-Don't zee Tarootaroo. But zere's Leedelle in ze corner." She's right, I smiled a bit at the scared monster. Lidelle's an accomplishment. We walked up to her.

"I didn't do it. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I didn't do it. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I didn't do it." Thanks to me she repeats that a lot. And she was such a cheery kid, poor her~

"Hey, _Little._ " My words made her hide even more in her baggy sweater. It's cute. I didn't even need to kick her this time. "You broke Klug's glasses. I was just kinda wondering what'll you'll say Mr. Discord and the orphanage this time."

"WAAAAAAH! I DIDN'T DO IT!" I laughed.

"Children, I'm back. Oh my goodness! Who broke Klug's glasse- Lidelle!"

"I didn't do it!" She cried from in her sweater. Always fun seeing Mr. Discord doing his best to get that ugly horned imp out into her sweater.

"She didn't." Hrgh, tattletale, how dare you.

"Quiet, Klug. This doesn't concern you!" I love you, Discord.

"I-I really didn't do it! I swear! I can't do anything right! Don't punish me…"  
"Please, it's always been you. Ever since you burned Amitie's lunch."

"Yeah!" Raffine nodded along with my call.

"I-I diiiiii-"

"And that time she broke the cookie jar, Mr. Discord." I tugged at his pants.

"Oh, don't remind me, AJ."  
"B-But. I-"  
"That's what you always say. Where's my dunce cap?"

"Lidelle burned it." I lied with a big smirk.

"B-B-But waaaaaaahh-"  
"She's lying!"

He didn't listen to Lidelle or Klug.

This day was awesome.

* * *

"Melody, we've gotten this far…"  
"I-I know, Honey. It just feels wrong replacing… That thing, we've known it for so long."

"Replace what?"

"AH!"  
"AJ!"  
"We uh.."  
"Replace um…"  
"The toaster!"  
"Buddy!"  
"I-I mean."  
"We mean."  
"Buddy!"  
"The toaster!"

"Both." Amitie answered.

"We were w-wondering what y-y-y-you th-thought of it."

"Didn't know the toaster's broken. And I don't care about Buddy, never have. Replace him all you want. Maybe with a red one." They sighed out of relief. They must eat a lot of toast when I'm gone. "I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me."

"L-like we would ever do that…"  
"G-Good night, AJ…"  
"Sleep well."

Huh. They haven't said that in a while… Eh. Probably nothing. I'll clean my room, plan things out and go to bed.


	4. Prequel Chapter 3: Sad AJ

**Prequel Chapter 3: Sad AJ**

"Hey, you can't do this to me! FLAME!" Melody blocked it with a dinner plate. I woke up to find her and Amitie trying to enter my room. "Get out!" I jumped out of bed.

"No, Junior!"  
"We had enough of your attitude. You terrorized everyone enough!"

"When did you get a spine? You know I can take you in a battle." I asserted. "Are you gonna try and slap with that funny hat?"

"No, missy." Oh, I see, that's an amazing brave face they're putting on. "We want you to sit still for a bit."

"Not gonna!" I prepared flame. "I'll toast ya if you make me!" I threatened them.

"And then what?" Amitie asked. I didn't get it.

"What does that mean?" I frowned.

"It means we've checkmated you, Junior." Melody leaned over.

"It's AJ! EXPLAIN!" I am feeling weird. What is this? Fear?

"What are going to do when you've hospitalized us?"  
"Amitie and I are regrettably your parents. What are you gonna do when we are gone?"

They stepped forward, I have no idea why but I walked into the corner. Why are they scaring me? "Eh…?"

"Harm us, and you'll be taken away."  
"Any spell you will leave valuable evidence for authorities to take you away."  
"Don't think we won't let them do that."

"Y-you're bluffing!"

"Are we?"  
"We aren't! All we are asking is that you'd be nicer."

"I can't! I have no soul!" I said whatever came to mind.

"That's not the problem." Amitie replied. He never scared me before! Why now!?

"Being soulless isn't an excuse, Amitie Rose Jr.!" I hate this! "We know that you know this. Plenty of soulless people aren't evil."  
"YOU ARE!"  
"YOU ARE!"

My back slid against the wall.

"We don't know what went wrong with you… But we will fix you."

"Close your eyes. This won't hurt." I did what Melody told me. But it only made things worse. They can't force me to be a goody-go


	5. Prequel Chapter 8: AJ's Sadism

**Prequel Chapter 8: AJ's Sadism**

Yikes, it's cold! This rain is the worst! And why does my forehead hurt so much?

Somebody picked me up, I couldn't see who, it's no voice I recognize! Why am I lying on the streets in the rain?

"_ your hat!"  
"What?" I asked her to clarify. I think it's a girl, I could barely hear through this harsh wind.

"Not now, _rle!" A different girl yelled. "We gotta bring all bring Amitie home before she catches a cold!"

"Oh, good idea!"

I yelped. A girl picked me up, she's strong. Still didn't get a good look. Huh? It's suddenly less windy. The rain's still too loud to hear anything.

"I shall gather her things you take her home." A deep manly voice yelled. I tried to look but my face's buried in this girl's blue cape. Who even wears capes!? I can't see it but I'm wearing a bracelet. Since when? Why am I wearing shorts and no sleeves in a storm? Why am I even in the storm in the first place? Wh-why do I have a funny feeling in my chest? Guess I have to wait until can HEAR THEM!

* * *

"You're home. Want we to take you to bed too?" The caped girl asked like we're friends or something. I'm taking the opportunity, though. "Drop me on the couch." I mumbled. I lied down on it and I grabbed couch blanket to cover myself up. I noticed my arm's longer. I'm so cold!

I got a good look at the four. One's a yellow rabbit thing, all that ugly thing has said was _Gugu._ I take it back, that thing is kinda cute. There's a big tall, long green-haired guy, with horns too. Hey, dork, aren't you a bit too old for Halloween?

There's a brunette girl wearing that cape, the cape is red on the inside. She kinda looks like a lame superhero. How old is she? How am I for that matter? "How old am I?" I repeated that one out loud, I need answers.

The two girls looked at me funny. I frowned and that got a weirder reaction out of them. "What's so funny?!" I demanded to know.

"Are you okay, Amitie?" The curly pigtailed redhead called me Amitie! The nerve! But I'll let that slide for now.

"Answer me!" They jumped.

"Fourteen!" The redhead blurted out.

"F-Fourteen!?" That… I do like a teen… "What happened?! Who are you people!?"

* * *

So we talked it out. My head hurts. I missed nine years of my life! The redhead thinks it's because I fell on my head! I rubbed my forehead. It hurts. I cried. I didn't want these strangers to see it. I turned away from them. I don't know why. I would've kicked them out by now.

"We're sorry, Ami-" I slapped the brunette hand away. Staring at them with anger.

"Don't touch me!"  
"S-Sorry." She retracted.

"So who are you guys?" I asked. "My cousins or something?"

"Yikes. I hate to tell you this but your whole demeanor a little…"  
"Like what, what Superzero!?"  
"S-Super… zero?" She was more confused than insulted.

"Talk to my Arly like that again and I-"  
"Wow."  
"Gu!"

The superzero and her bunny held back that devil guy. The redhead chuckled nervously. "You had a nicer personality."

"What." Was all I can say. "Am I in the wrong universe?" My gut tells me she's right though.

"You're not."  
"But we are."

"What the hell is happening?!"

"Want us to fill you in, Amitie?" The redhead asked. I'm not gonna correct them on the name. All they've probably known me as was Amitie and that the least of my problems. I'm gonna force them to say AJ when I get sick of it.

I sighed deeply. "You freaking better." I mumbled.  
"Let's start with reintroductions…"

I barely listened to their names.

"Heh, it's actually kinda funny, when I first met you had amnesia too."  
"Shut up, nerd!" I screamed at Ringo… I think. "Don't make fun of me!"  
"I don't mean to offend you."  
"Really? You're doing a good job of it, anyway."  
"So do you, you're pretty sharp for being mentally five. But I bring this up because you got your memory back with a Puyo battle. Do you know how to play?"

"I'll play on my own later, I'm still cold." Ringo seemed confused.  
"Okay… Suit yourself. It be nice to see the old you again."

"I agree."  
"Me too."  
"Guu gu." Arle, Satan, and Carbuncle replied. Can't they leave me alone already? Am. Am I enjoying their presence? What's wrong with me? What have I been the past nine years? A wimp?

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Arle asked. After all this, they're still here for me… Why is my chest beating? Is this gonna kill me? At this point it better. I sat straight up, clasping against my head, trying to remember.

"My head's so blurry." I remember every time except the last thing. "Can you guys bug me later? I wanna be alone! I-I need to find myself…" I got up to look around the house.

The four looked at each other. "Okay, we'll go for something to trigger your memory."  
"And maybe the Amitie we knew…"

"Gu…"

"Remember." Satan said something. "You are five, don't do anything rash. Where are your parents?"

And that word! _Parents!_ That sparked the memory, whatever Amitie and Melody did, they forced me to be nice! The blow to my head must've made me me again! Hmm. Nah. Maybe a bit too stupid to be real. "Where are they?" I tried to say as calm as possible.

"You said they were out camping."

"We're supposed to help you with your chores."

" **CHORES!?"** Those jerks! First, I became a weeny and then they make me do chores!

"You okay?"  
" _Just leave me alone already! I can take care of myself!"_

* * *

They've been gone for a little while now. I explored my house for the first time in… Not gonna finish that sentence. I wiping my tears just thinking about it.

And yup. This is my house alright, changed by time… I barely recognize it… Full of stuff I don't like. Stuff I'm gonna wreck as soon as Amitie and Melody are back.

I also noticed Buddy wasn't here anymore. Why do I miss him?

I left my room for last. I have a funny feeling this will tell me what I was like… Mr. Discord told me as much. 'You can tell a lot about a person by their room.' My memories could come back. That'll be a worse feeling… I'd might be just as confused as I am now. Maybe more… This has gotta be a nightmare. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to see what's in my room. I'm not ready to be a teenager. I'm not ready to chew out Amitie and Melody. I… I-I am j-just not ready…

I sucked it up and entered. They did a really half-hearted job of cleaning my room! What's this? Kids magazines? Aren't I fourteen? And… Superhero comics? What? Board games? I have friends to play them with? Some other kiddy junk was lying about… I know I'm a kindergarter- Was one. But still. What's cool then isn't for a stinking teenager!

I don't like it, but I don't hate it. Just a little bit too girly for me. And this is what I have to live with until they come back… I stuck my tongue out and pointed my finger at it. I think that means disgust.

Where are my plans!? This makes me so angry. I feel good enough to reintroduce myself to everyone! No need for plans, need to start freaking over again… There's still time in the day. And no cloud's in the sky? How? It was pouring a just moment ago.

Anyway, I saw myself in the mirror. I look like a clown. I hate clowns. This ugly blue and pink shirt… It's not even a shirt! No sleeves and a hood. What is this? Did that creepy skeleton make this?

I left the boots downstairs. I don't like them either.

I'm okay with the shorts, but I'm still ditching them. These clothes are still very wet.

* * *

While I was searching the house for more normal stuff to wear. I looked at many gross pictures. In all of them I wore a dumb hat. It does look familiar. Could I look any more dumb? Geez, this makes Klug look cool in comparison.

Is that Raffine? Klug? Lidelle!? That ugly thing? Why do I look so happy and friendly with them? They look happy too! And that's what gets me. I ruined everything I worked for? Why would I do that? I'm gonna go outside now…

* * *

Some people waved hi to me, and I automatically raised my hand to wave back and smiled. I didn't think about it. So whatever I was like, it's still in me. I don't like it. I gotta get back into the spirit of things. But I need someone I know to terrorize again...

Please don't let me start over while I'm in need of people!

I still recognize the town at least. Even if some shops aren't there anymore.

I need to find someone I recognize to see if I still got it. I want these feelings gone. I wanna feel soulless again. No feelings for others like before. And having fun with it!

I got to the park. It was surprisingly empty. So not a lot will notice when I work my magic on her. I walked up to Lidelle picking flowers.

And just like those photos suggested. Lidelle looked happy to see me. This feels wrong. I feel wrong. I can't insult her…

"Oh, Miss Ammy, are you alright? Where's your hat?" The concern in her voice… Nobody's this nice to me. And this coming from this ugly non-human.

I could only give her a straightforward answer to my annoyance. "I lost my memory." I couldn't even say it that loud.

The imp looked as hurt about it as me. "Again? How horrible!"

"What do you mean "again"?" My head began to hurt again and my question is ignored by this endangered species.

"Do you remember me?" She got close to me. I kicked her. "Ow!" I smiled like I'm five again except she's even smaller. "M-Miss Ammy?! How could you do th-that?" She sounds so betrayed. This feels great! Was I just building up trust all these years? No, don't have the patience for it.

"Well, _Little!"_ She gasped a bit. "I remember you being taller! And barely functional."

"A-A-A-A-AJ?!" She went back into her sweater like turtle.

"Much better. It feels so good to finally hear somebody say that."  
"N-N-N-N-OOOOO!"  
"YYYES! Hey, Little. Noticed your ugly horns have grown. Pop your head out so I can finally cast Lightning Bolt on them!"  
"I didn't do it. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I didn't do it. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I didn't do it."  
"THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!"

She's quivering and shaking. It feels so great! But it feels so wrong? What's wrong with me? Just go through with the spell, AJ. Anytime now… Electricity is tickling through my Flame finger. What am I waiting for?

Apparently getting kicked in the cheek! " **OUCH!"** I wasted my spell to the air as I fell.

"Get up and behind me, Lidelle!"  
"Ruh-Ru-"  
"Stop stuttering for once and do it."

A voice commanded the ugly greenhorn, I got up too. I was greeted by a familiar looking, pretty looking, angry looking girl staring at me. Behind her was Lidelle holding tightly around the pretty lady's leg.

Is this who I think it is? She is so pretty~

"Let go of my leg, I need that."  
"S-Sorry."

The pink haired pretty girl turned back to me. "What the hell is wrong with you, Amitie!?" Gr… "Lidelle says a lot of insensitive stuff-"

"I-I d-do?"  
"You do."  
"You do."

"But I doubt she said something that horrible that it would make you this angry or even reach through your thick skull!"

"My thick sku-" I took my left hand off my hurting cheek and clenched it. I pointed at her with the other with my Flame spell at the ready. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Raffine (I think), flinched back, but quickly got back in the swing of things. "Lidelle?"

"M-Miss Ammy's gone!" Hah! She's crying! Is that hyperventilating? I think so. Cool~ I stopped coursing Flame. "She's forgotten her nice times and remembers ev-v-v-verything b-b-b-b-before sh-she lost her m-m-m-m-emoriiiieeeeees!"

"She lost her memories but she remembers everythi- Beg your pardon?"

"I remember you, _Feeny~._ Looks like you worked on your dumb accent. "  
"Feeny? Accent."  
"But why are you helping that twerp? Let's be soulless friends again I'll forgive you for making that mean skull comment if you do."  
"…What's it to you if I have a soul or not? I never told anybody about that. Only me, my doctor and AJ-" She looks so surprised. "Oh, AJ." She said kinda pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, now you recognize me."  
She giggled in a tone I can't figure out. "I completely forgot about you. Oh, La-Ti-Da."  
"What!?"  
"But no matter, you lost your memory again you say?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, let me catch you up to everything."  
"Oh, that'd be sweet."

"R-Raffine?" Lidelle muttered quietly as Raffine left her side. This'll be great!

"Let's give Lidelle a head start shall we?" Oh, she tilted her head and closed one eye! We've definitely both grown up. I said yes on the spot not even thinking about it. "As you can tell I've grown quite a bit, and that's not all." She walked closer and closer. And walked us to a private place. "And as you already aware…"

For a split second, I saw her happy face turn into an angry one before was slapped me on the same cheek and put hands behind her back. It went so fast. "Wha? Oh. Flame! Huh?"

"Don't even bother casting anything, Amitie! I casted a magic inhibitor on you. No magic for a bit."

"What?!" Tried fighting back, but YIKES! She's super strong… Owowowowow. "Since when can you cast magic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I never trusted you with your innocent act."  
"I don't think it was an act!" I'm still hoping it was!  
"I know that know now…" She's kinda hurt by that. "I foolishly believed you weren't gone. The closest thing to a friend you allowed me to have! In hindsight…"

"Ah!" She tightened her grip.

"I'm glad you'd forgotten how'd to be you. I didn't appreciate you being clueless and annoying in the meantime… A harmless busybody." She choked up. My wrists and her voice. "It's a shame your true personality has resurfaced." She sounded like she's about to cry. And so am I?

"Listen here." She said all creepy like. "Everyone you know has matured (relatively speaking). They are tougher than you left them."

"NNNNGH!" She tightened the grip further. It hurts!

"And if they're not. Be it Lidelle, Klug, our parents, or anyone else!" Her mouth got close to my ear. "You'll have to go through me first. And if I spot you in the act." She whispered.

"I-If y-you spuh-sp-spot me? Gyaaahmmmph!" She let go of one my wrists, she covered my mouth with one and twisted my wrist with the other.

"I know this is a language you understand! I'm also proficient in magic, martial arts, manipulation, and Puyo Puyo, and you're five. So you know. Got it!?"

She let me go. "I got it! I GOT IT!" 'Sides the pain. I was quivering, I got the heebie jeebies everywhere. I felt betrayed on two different levels. I-I'm bawling!

"Amitie. If even a bit of that amnesiac side you've forgotten is still within you, I apologize… Please come back, or at least try to improve. _Au revoir."_

How's that submissive Frenchy so cool now? She surpassed me and she uses it for good?! How dare she? I'm… I'm hyperventilating? Still all feels new to me… I'm gonna go to beeeeeed waaaaaaaaah!


	6. Prequel Chapter 9: AJ's Leave

**Chapter 9: AJ's Leave**

I had a good night of sleep. Despite being scared. Maybe because of it. Stupid Raffine… The first thing I did this morning was taking that Ringo's advice. I went outside to pop some Puyos. Endless Tsu rules. I must've popped thousands by now. I still don't have my memory back. I switched to Endless Fever to let out my frustration.

"Flame!  
Fire!  
Flare!  
Blaze!  
I-I-Inferno!"

Wow. I feel better again. My fires are so pretty! So warm too!

"Yikes. That's quite the spell set you've got Amitie." Oh great, Arle… Ringo and Carbuncle too.

I wanna have them call me AJ. But I can't for some reason… "Are you alright?" Ringo asked. It's obvious they'rent used to what I'm wearing.

"Are you talking about my memory or in general?"  
"Ehm… The latter?"  
"Hm." I focused my attention back to my Fever chains. "Nightmares." I mumbled. "My first ones."

They looked at me with sad eyes. I wish they'd stop doing that. "Wanna talk about it?" Arle asked.

I groaned. "Gimme a good reason."  
"Studies show that telling someone your troubles makes you feel better."  
"Must you talk to me like I'm a kid?"

I silenced them. Why the heck not? I'll tell them in a second. I kept playing until I lost.

"I was being taught by Klug. I was picking flowers with Lidelle, blegh. I was being rejected by Raffine. A creepy boy with a terrifying red arm. And fighting a weird jiggly space thing with you guys."

Those three look amongst themselves. "How are most of these nightmares?"  
"Sound's like memories to me."  
"Guu…"

I groaned.

"I'm beginning to think memory loss isn't the sole issue here…"

"Puyo Puyo me!" I demanded.

"Which one?"  
"All three of you! If one of you could restore my memory before three of you should definitely do it! I don't care what's wrong with me, I just want it fixed!"

We Puyo'd.

I won. "Wow." Arle said as exhausted as I was. "You barely won that."  
"R-Remember anything?" A question that took away the satisfaction of winning.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for anything."

"We'll get you some food."

I stopped listening to those idiots.

I made sure they were gone. I lied to them. I am in the mood for another walk.

I walked for hours. I had nothing to do. I felt like Raffine was lurking around every corner. I couldn't have any fun anyway.

"Gu guu." Something pulled at my pants.

"Hm?" I looked down. "You're those overly concerned girls' pet, right?" The weird hat threw me off.  
"Gu gu gu… Guu?"

I puffed out some air. The way she speaks annoys me. "Never mind. I don't care, remind them to leave me alone for now, I'll figure things out on my own."

"Gu Guu." It waved good-bye.

* * *

I went to a snack bar and ate something. I was hungry. It was delicious. I took the time to definitely come to a conclusion.

I am way too soft. I need to do something big. Way bigger than I normally would. I can't recover from what I've gone through, so I might as well be remembered. As well making Amitie and Melody think whatever I was is just gone. Too priceless!

Now. Something that will catch a lot of attention. I got fire covered. What if I terrorize a little girl? Adults always help little girls. Oh, what if pester a tough girl and make her cry?

"AHEM." Some guy cleared his throat behind me.

"Oh…" It's that tall green-haired guy from yesterday.

"Hello. Amitie. Remember who I am yet?"  
"Guuu!?" That pet again…

"Not really, Mr. Satan. I remember meeting everyone before, I feel like I know what they're like. But I don't."  
"Do you have something to say?"  
"I wanna keep walking around, thinking of how I can trip somebody up good." I was checking what I can get away with saying.

That horned guy took the hat off of Carbuncle. Not before giving it a rub. "Does this look hat look familiar to you?" It does ring a bell. I feel like I saw it before I lost my memory. Not to mention I saw it in all those pictures of me.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." I didn't want anything to do with that ugly hat. Threw it back at him like a dirty pair of socks. I resisted smiling seeing him barely catch it. "Can I go?"

"Not until you try your hat on, young lady. It's yours after all." He tried to nicely offer it to me. I pushed it back.  
"No thanks, I don't like it and it looks dirty."  
"But your friends insist."  
"I don't wanna."  
"I barely knew you, and I agree you're incomplete without it."  
"I don't caaaaaare what you or those busybodies think. I wanna be alone."  
"But… Oomph!"

I punched him in the stomach! Wow! I must be strong. He's on the ground. Eh, guess I'll kick him while he's down. And by that, I mean blinded him with this gross hat and ran off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, my gut…" I heard him squeal like a girl in the distance. That's so funny.

I kept looking around. I want someone old enough not to repress it later. I want to leave an impression while freaking out the masses with a burning ring of fire. They're definitely gonna remember me as a demon and not that dumb looking blonde girl that can't dress right.

It took me half-an-hour but I finally found one. It's afternoon. It's a dark maid that's really short and has a permanent frown on her. Despite her size, she looks like she's around my age. She's holding some bent metal sticks. Can't wait to make a wreck out of her. I'm starting immediately.

I _accidentally_ bumped into her. With my hip against her arm. It made her drop own of her weird sticks. "Hey!" She shouted. It sounded so dry. "What's the big idea?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I pretended to be nice, I picked up the dropped stick. "What's this?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Wow, she's already at this stage with me? I must suck at pretending. Still gonna try.

"I'm just curious."

She sighed. "Well, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. I'm a fortune teller for one thing. I have powers of the occult, very few others have this."  
"Hm."  
"I got separated from my beloved Lemres and then- Hey."

I swiped the other stick off of her as she stared at me like I was an idiot.

"And now you've lost these things along with your boyfriend."  
"Give them back! They're really expensive!" She's so cute trying to jump up and down. Her long hair annoyed face especially.

"What? Too poor to afford metal?"  
"Th-they're enchanted."  
"So more reason to keep i- oh, hehe almost, dwarf!"  
"I'M JUST SHORT!"

I did not expect her to have such a scary face. I almost dropped them. It didn't last long. Like seeing Klug's upset face when I take his book.

We went on with this. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it. And I denied anything else she tried other than jumping. She's breaking down~

"C'mon. Give'em back already." She sobbed.

I kept dangling her sticks above her. This was relaxing. But now I'm getting bored And no grown-up came to her aid. I'll wrap it up. Or I'll… Ohohoho. "Not until you say sorry for trying to scare me, occult-y stuff neeeeeeeerd. Hey, come to think of it, I think these sticks let me see your future, pipsqueak."

"That's not how it works…" She kept on jumping.

"Pft. Whatever. I'm seeing," She unraveled the goth girl's red string normally tied into a stylish bow with my free hand. "That you'll lose your string! HA!" She twirled it cruelly above Feli's head.

"That's a gift from Lemres…" She sounded like she gave up.  
"There you go again, talking your _boy_ friend. Why don't try and find him? Then face the reality he probably left you there! I'm keeping these to relieve you of your memory."

Wow. That did it. I broke her. The imp ran off crying without her string and sticks.

And I forgot to set fire to everything… Naw, I enjoyed myself. I still have time. And I got two neat sticks out of it. I put the string in my pocket and played around with them. I spin them around like those cowboys spun their heaven machines on the projectors. "Pew pew peeew."

"Hi Amitie." Guess I'm not allowed to have fun though. Ringo and Arle walked up to me. I've seen their pet and that hat too much today.

"Oh, you two… I'm not done yet finding myself."

"But we are." Arle said in the most annoying way she probably could. She took off that disgusting hat. And I don't mean it's dirty, but it is. "We found your identity. We came to give you back." That's a weird way to say something.

"So can you clear something up for me?" I asked patiently.

"Sure."  
"Shoot."  
"Gu…"  
"Carby said _I dunno."_

"So, this dirty hat." I poked the hat two times. "Is my identity?" They better be kidding.

"Yep."  
"An oversimplification, but it's true."  
"Gugu! Gu gugu gugu gu gu gu."  
" _It's comfy."_

"So when people see this hat, they think immediately of me?" Looks like I'm gonna start a fire now anyway.

"Eh…"

"Gu! Gugu gu- GUU!" I yanked the thing out of Arle's hands. I stretched the elastics as hard as I could. "GU! Gu-gu gu gug- Guuuuu guuuuuuu…" Why does that thing care? That much? Even its owners aren't as torn up as this hat will be.

I slammed it to the ground as hard as I could. It didn't land as hard as I wanted so I stomped on it too for good measure.

"Stop!"  
"Stop!" Both of them yelled.  
"No way I'm gonna be remembered like that. I want to be remembered as the girl that terrorized the whole town."  
"Excuse me!?" Ringo flinched hard.  
"You heard me! I won't be remembered as you remember me. Whatever that was!"  
"So you're evil?"  
"What do you think? Schmarle!"

I'm channeling a harmless flame spell through my finger. Pointed it at the hat. "Don't burn it!" The two of them got ready to save it.

I've never hurt someone on purpose. I smirked. And it looks like that's not gonna change. "Just try me. Flame."

To my surprise Carbuncle jumped in the way. She took the hit. "Carby!" Arle went to her pet's aid. "Ringo, you deal with her!"

"Of course! Let's Puyo Puyo!" She looks deadly serious. Too bad I fought them already. They're easy. I checked for Raffine just in case. Sh-Should've done that earlier. The coast is clear.

"You're willing to fight for a pet?" I stared at Arle wrapping the scorched thing up. Dousing the flames, cradling it!? "Ha! No dumb hat is worth it, you stupid yellow rat."

"Make her eat those words, Ringo!"  
"This is for your own good, Amitie."

"Stop calling me by my Father's name!"

"Your…"  
"…father?"

"My name's AJ! I'm so gonna win against you lame-os!"

"Lame…"  
"…Os?"

"PUYO PUYO ME!" Fire came out of my eyes and palms. Pretty sure my hair's on fire too.

We're fighting now. And I don't know why. This one girl was suddenly as tough as nails. Why do they care so much about a hat? We're in a struggle lock over that thing. One time she's doing good then I'm doing so. You get the idea.

Hahahahaaa! Hahahahahaaaaaa! I win. Ringo's down, I'm exhausted, and Arle's cradwing hew widdle baby. "Come'm, Superzewo. Thwow that away, and fight me." I was panting a bit hard. Maybe I shoul- Naw, that'll be when I'm gonna burn.

"N-Not yet…"  
"What?" Ringo's had enough energy in her to stand.  
"Re… Remeh… Rematch please."

"Fine. Make winning more fun for me!" It isn't. I'm totally out of flame. "I won't be forgotten." I inhaled deeply: "Let's…"  
"Pfpuyo Pppuyo."

So we started playing.

"Y-You're…" The tired applehead tried to say something.  
"Let it out."  
"You're creepy."  
I blushed and giggled as I stacked my 7-Chain. Creeping her out even more.  
"In some ways, you're already what the real Amitie wants to be, except everything…"

I'm confused. "She? What are you talking about?! Who you know me for? TOO BAD! I'M THE REAL AMITIE!"

"We figured." Arle's voice came from behind me. I jumped a litt


	7. Prequel Chapter 4: Amitie

**Chapter 4: Amitie  
** I blinked. I feel funny. Or heavy? Maybe? My eyes feel watery. It's hard to see. I wish I could do something about it. But then something rubbed against my eyes, it's a little scary. I-I did this?

Now I can see good. I see two big humans in front of me.

I used the thing I used to wipe the water away to touch the humans. WOW! I have two of those!

"H-How're you feeling?" One of the humans asked.

I have no idea what any of those noises mean.

"D-Do you remember anything?"

I blinked.

"I guess not, Honey. Looks like we need to start over like he said."  
"Let's hope we don't change diapers again, Dear."  
"Don't even joke like that. Let's raise her right this time."  
"We don't even know what went wrong. We were just being ourselves."

I laughed. They made funny noises with their face holes. I have a face hole too!

The big humans looked at me. "Hello." One of the raise their water wipers. I tried doing it too. She laughed back. "I'm your mommy."  
"And I'm daddy."

"Imma mum-me. Am-y daddie." I made noises too! The humans are happy. They lifted me up and spun me around. When they put me down I suddenly was super tall. Not like the humans, but I'm super tall.

"My, this fast to say semi-correctly pronounced words and she's standing up like a champ. She's catching on quick, Dear."  
"Must be some kind of muscle memory. Think she'll be ready for a normal life in a year?"

"Yeer."

"Let's hope… Hi. Your awful mommy hasn't told you your name yet."  
"Love you too, Amitie."  
"Uh uh uuuh~ Dear. Amitie's our daughter. I'm her dad."  
"Oh. Heehee. Welcome to the world, Amitie~"

"Eh-me-tie."

"Yes." The louder of the two used their water wipers to touch me. "Amitie." I touched myself there too.

The humans wrapped their water wipers around me. I feel happy.

"Eh-me-tie. Eh-me-tie."


End file.
